Destin croisé
by patriciacarson
Summary: Le BAU va mener une toute nouvelle enquête. Spencer Reid est un adolescent de 16 ans vivant dans la rue, il va faire la connaissance de l'agent Derek Morgan. A partir de cet instant leurs destins seront liés pour toujours.
1. La rencontre

**Chapitre I **

**La Rencontre.**

Il ne savait pas quel heure était-il exactement, peut-être pas loin de 5h00 du matin. Ça faisait déjà plus quatre heures qu'il arpentait cette rue glaciale. Il préférait rester en mouvement, ainsi le froid devenait plus tolérable. Il frotta ses mains gelés pour les réchauffer un peu, et les enfonça dans les poches de sa vieille veste de laine qui ne tenait plus vraiment chaud. Il savait qu'il lui fallait un nouveau manteau ou une nouvelle veste. Ce n'était pas ce radin de Karl qui irait lui offrir une. Il était son souteneur. Comme lui, ils étaient une dizaine de garçon qui travaillait pour Karl. Tous des fugueurs, tous des laissés pour compte. Ce rat de Karl prélevait plus de 70% de ce qu'ils gagnaient dans la rue.

Son histoire n'était pas si différente des autres gamins qui finissent dans les rues. Ça commençait toujours de la même façon : une vie familiale chaotique. Très vite, il dût apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

À ses 9 ans, son père quitta le domicile familial sans se retourner. Depuis cette époque, il ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Sa pauvre mère atteint de schizophrénie arrêta de suivre son traitement. Elle sombra peu à peu dans une léthargie sévère, elle était incapable de s'occuper de son fils. Vers l'âge de 12 ans, les services sociaux furent contraints de le placer dans une famille d'accueil. À ses14 ans, il s'enfuit à Boston avec Karl James. Un type rencontré dans le parc où il aimait trainer après l'école. Karl avait su trouver les mots pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il avait toute de suite vu qu'il était un gamin fragile souffrant d'un manque d'attention flagrant. Il désirait tellement croire qu'une personne s'intéressait réellement à lui. Pour s'assurer de sa complète sous mission, Karl l'avait rendu complètement accro à l'héroïne en un mois.

Aujourd'hui, à peine âgé de 16 ans, il était obligé de se geler les fesses sur ce bout de trottoir. Nuit après nuit, il se retrouvait ici à essayer d'attirer les vieux pervers dégoutant pour quelques que dollars. Au début, il avait tenté de se rebeller mais Karl s'était chargé de lui ôter toute envie de recommencer. Désormais, il n'avait nulle part où allé. Là ou ailleurs cela n'avait plus grand n'importance à ses yeux.

Il sortit de sa poche un papier roulé en boule qu'il avait arraché dans un magazine. Il la déplia et fixa la photo d'une veste noire tout en cuir doublé d'une fourrure synthétique. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il lorgnait dessus. Elle valait exactement 1400$ tout rond. Et depuis des semaines il prélevait plus que sa part sur l'argent qu'il gagnait en faisant des passes. Pour l'instant Karl ne s'était pas rendu compte du subterfuge. Il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait en le volant. Karl n'était pas un enfant de cœur. S'il se rendait compte qu'il gardait la moitié de l'argent pour lui, Karl lui défoncerait certainement la gueule, peut-être même qu'il irait jusqu'à le tuer, mais il voulait tellement cette veste. Il méritait cette veste. Il lui manquait quatre cent dollars pour avoir la somme nécessaire pour acheter la veste de ses rêves. Il sourit à cette idée. Il replia la photo et l'enfonça dans sa poche.

En longeant la rue, il vit une vieille berline s'arrêter de l'autre côté. Un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui descendit côté passager. Il avait un faux air de James Dean avec ses cheveux blond plaqué en arrière. Le garçon leva les yeux dans sa direction

« Spencer ? » Cria-t-il en mettant sa main en entonnoir. Il lui fit un signe de la main.

« Salut Brian ! » dit Spencer. L'autre jeune homme traversa la rue pour le rejoindre.

« Combien tu t'es fait ? » demanda Spencer. Il était curieux de savoir le montant des gains de Brian pour la soirée.

« Ah ! À peine 550$, et en plus le gros lard dégueulasse qui vient de s'en aller m'a donné seulement 70 $. Dire que j'ai dû lui faire un….beurk ! Je préfère ne pas y penser.»

« Désolé. » dit Spencer en souriant. « Pour la soirée, j'ai réussi à me faire 700$, mais je donnerais que la moitié à Karl. Dit-il fièrement à Brian.

« T'es dingues ! » exclama Brian. « Il va te tuer s'il s'aperçoit que tu es en train de le doubler. »

« Moi, je trouve que c'est injuste qu'il nous prenne 75% de ce qu'on gagne. »

« Mon pauvre Spencer, la vie n'est jamais juste avec les gars comme nous. » Dit tristement Brian. Spencer savait que Brian avait raison.

Spencer trouvait que Brian était un garçon très mûr malgré ses 15 ans. Il était arrivé ici, il y a plus d'un an, jamais quiconque ne l'avait entendu parler de son passé. Spencer non plus ne l'avait jamais interrogé à ce sujet. Il avait estimé que cela ne le regardait pas. Si Brian avait voulu lui en parler, il l'aurait déjà fait. De toute façon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier énormément. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis.

« On rentre, je suis trop fatigué. » Se plaignit Brian. Spencer acquiesça de la tête. Les deux jeunes prirent à pieds la direction du squat où Karl logeait tous ses garçons.

Ils traversèrent un terrain vague où quelque clochards et drogués avaient élu domicile avec leur vieille tente. Certains avaient même construit des petits abris en tôle et en carton.

« Au moins on dort en chaud contrairement à ceux-là. » Dit Brian en désignant dans un hochement de tête un groupe d'homme qui se réchauffait près d'un feu.

« On dort dans un taudis avec deux matelas miteux posés au sol ! » S'exclama Spencer. Brian haussa les épaules. « Mais tout de même on est au chaud. » Spencer secoua la tête.

Au même moment, il vit deux hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air du coin rejoindre le groupe d'homme près du feu. Il les observa un instant. L'un était blanc, brun, la quarantaine passé, il portait un long manteau noir et des gants en cuir. L'autre était plus jeune, un afro-américain, il portait une doudoune noir et un bonnet de la même couleur. Spencer trouvait ce dernier très beau.

« C'est deux-là ne ressemblent pas à des clodos ! » dit-il.

« C'est sans doute des travailleurs sociaux. » déclara Brian en les observant à son tour.

« J'en doute ! » s'exclama Spencer en secouant la tête. « Ils ont l'air de deux flics. » ajouta-t-il les yeux toujours rivés sur l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Dit Brian en rigolant.

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit Spencer. Comme s'il avait senti les regards qui pesaient sur lui, le plus jeune tourna la tête, et vit les deux adolescents. Spencer sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses mains devenir toute moite. Le black quitta le groupe d'homme pour rejoindre les deux gamins.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave que Spencer trouva merveilleux.

« Ça se voit pas, on se balade dans le quartier. » ironisa Brian. Spencer resta silencieux incapable de dire un seul mot face à cet homme.

« Tu fais le malin, mais sache qu'en ce moment c'est très dangereux de se promener par ici pour deux ados comme vous. » expliqua-t-il au deux jeunes.

« Ne vous en faites pas monsieur le policier, on a toujours su se débrouiller seul. » Répondit Brian d'une voix effrontée.

« Nous ne sommes pas des policiers. » résonna une deuxième voix. L'autre homme brun avait rejoint son collègue. « Mais nous sommes plutôt du FBI. » ajouta-t-il en dévisageant les adolescents.

« Wow ! FBI. » Dit Brian en se moquant. Spencer baissa les yeux pour cacher son embarras. L'agent fronça les sourcils.

« Lui, c'est l'agent Morgan. » dit-il en désignant le plus jeune. « Moi, c'est l'agent Hotchner.» ajouta-t-il en montrant son badge.

« Qu'est-ce que deux agents du FBI viennent faire ici ? » Demanda Spencer après avoir rassembler tout son courage pour regarder les deux hommes. L'agent Hotchner sortit trois photos de la poche de son manteau.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez l'un d'eux ? » demanda-t-il. Les deux garçons jetèrent un œil sur les photos.

« Aucun n'est un garçon de Ka... » Brian donna un coup de coude à Spencer l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Brian lui fit les gros yeux. « Tais-toi ! » ordonna-t-il avec empressement.

«…je ne sais rien. » reprit rapidement Spencer en affichant un sourire confus.

« Si vous savez quelque chose, vous feriez mieux de nous le dire. » Conseilla l'agent Morgan. Spencer n'osa plus ouvrit la bouche.

« Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ses garçons ? » Demanda Brian.

« Quelque chose de vraiment mal est arrivé à ses garçons, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. » Déclara l'agent Morgan.

« Ne faites pas semblant de vous souciez des gars comme nous. » Brian avait un ton de reproche. « Tous les jours nous sommes dans les rues, et tous les jours on voit des trucs vraiment moche arriver à des gosses et tout le monde s'en fou. »

« Pas nous. » Répliqua Hotchner. « Si nous sommes là c'est parce que nous nous soucions réellement de ce qui est arrivé à ses gosses. » Spencer jeta un regard à Brian, puis il désigna du doigt la dernière photo.

« Lui, je l'ai vu deux trois fois dans le quartier, mais je ne connais pas son nom. » dit-il.

« C'est tout ce qu'on sait ! On vous le jure.» s'exclama Brian en tirant Spencer pour reprendre leur chemin.

« Attendez ! » Spencer se retourna et vit l'agent Morgan qui lui tendait une carte de visite. « Si vous avez des problèmes n'hésitez à m'appeler. Ok. » Spencer prit la carte, lorsque sa main a frôlé la sienne, son cœur s'arrêta presque.

« Soyez prudent ! » dit-il. Spencer lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent. Spencer jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que les deux agents repartaient dans le sens opposé. Le garçon soupira car peut-être qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de revoir cet homme si beau.

« Tu as failli parler de Karl, mais tu cherches vraiment les ennuis. » gronda Brian en continuant à tirer Spencer.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé. »

« Spencer ! Depuis quelque temps tu n'arrêtes pas de défier Karl. Tu n'as rien retenu de la correction que tu as reçue la dernière fois. Le jeune homme regarda Spencer avec désolation.

« Tu as raison. » dit Spencer. Brian l'attrapa par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à ses trois garçons ? » Demanda-t-il. Spencer haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance.

« En tout cas les journaux n'en parlent pas. » ajouta-t-il. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que des gosses des rues disparaissent. » dit-il réaliste.

« Parlons d'autre chose. » dit Brian. « Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu baver devant ce type. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Spencer en rougissant.

« Arrêtes ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de le fixer, ça en devenait gênant. »

« Mais il est si beau. » avoua Spencer avec une petite moue. Brian lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« T'as aucune chance avec ce genre de type. »

« Et Pourquoi ? » rétorqua Spencer.

« Je doute qu'il soit gay, et même s'il l'était, il ne doit certainement pas s'intéresser aux petits morveux de 16 ans. » dit-il en s'éclaffant.

« Mais rien ne m'interdit de rêver ? » dit Spencer à Brian.

« Non, tant que tu sais que c'est du domaine du fantasme, mon ami. » Pendant tout le trajet, Brian n'avait pas cessé de charrier Spencer à ce sujet.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant un vieux motel délabré et à l'abondant dont les lettres M et T étaient tombées depuis longtemps. La peinture couleur pêche s'écaillait de toute part, mais les gens vivant dans cet endroit avaient réussi à avoir de l'électricité grâce à des branchements illégaux faite sur les poteaux publics.

En s'approchant de leur chambre, les deux garçons virent que la porte était entrouverte. Ils s'approchèrent avec méfiance. Brian attrapa la poignée, et poussa doucement la porte. Ils furent étonné de trouver Karl assit confortablement sur le vieux fauteuil dans un coin de la petite chambre. Malgré son look de truands plein aux as, Karl approchait la cinquantaine. Il portait un bouc décoloré qui contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux brun mi- long. Spencer trouvait que cela lui faisait une tête bizarre.

« D'habitude lorsque tu viens chercher l'argent de la soirée, tu restes devant le motel. » murmura Spencer en baissant les yeux.

« Il faut bien changer les habitudes de temps en temps! » dit-il avec un sourire à la fois doux et terrifiant. Spencer sortie de sa poche des billets pliés en deux et les tendit à Karl. Il se mit immédiatement à les compter.

« Il y a exactement 350$. » S'empressa de dire Spencer.

« Où se trouve le reste ? » demanda Karl sur un ton étrangement calme.

« Tu sais la soirée n'a pas été très bonne. » se justifia Spencer. Karl secoua la tête en souriant, il se leva et s'approcha de Spencer qui frémir pendant un instant en voyant cette montagne s'approcher. Il faisait trois têtes de plus que le garçon.

« Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un crétin ! » Dit-il avec un sourire menaçant. Spencer ne savait pas s'il devait commencer à courir ou rester et lui faire face. Soudain il reçut un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Il s'écroula sous le poids de la douleur. Le gamin, au sol, se tordait dans tous les sens en toussant. Brian sous le choc s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Hurla Brian en fixant Karl d'un œil mauvais.

« Toi, restes en dehors de ça si tu veux pas recevoir une bonne correction. » le menaça Karl. Brian se tût aussitôt. Puis, Karl en profita pour fouiller les poches de Spencer. Il trouva rapidement le reste de l'argent.

« Je m'en doutais, p'tit salopard ! » Hurla-t-il en brandissant les billets. « Depuis combien de temps tu me voles, sale putain ! » Gronda-t-il. Il souleva le gamin par le bras. « Où est le reste de mon fric ? » Grommela-t-il.

« Je te jure que c'est la premier fois que je fais ça. » marmonna l'adolescent avec difficulté. Karl le poussa violemment. Il s'affala sur le vieux fauteuil, puis Karl commença à enlever sa grosse ceinture en cuir et l'enroula autour de sa main. Tous ses garçons avaient appris à craindre cette ceinture. Elle avait une grosse boucle en métal qui laissait d'énorme bleue sur la peau. Karl prenait son pied à les battre avec cette boucle en métal.

Spencer vit la ceinture fondre l'air à toute vitesse vers lui. Il essaya de protéger sa tête avec ses bras. Mais brusquement Brian se jeta sur Karl, tous deux tombèrent sur le vieux matelas.

« Sauve-toi Spencer !» cria Brian. D'un bond, Spencer se releva et fila aussi vite qui le pouvait sans se retourner. Le vent glacé lui fouettait le visage mais il continua à courir comme un fou dans la pénombre. Il s'arrêta une fois sûre d'être en sécurité malgré tout, son corps entier tremblait littéralement. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

A cette heure si tardive, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Spencer ne savait pas où aller. Il s'approcha d'un arrêt de bus. Il s'assit sur le banc. Il avait faim et froid et sans l'héroïne que lui fournissait Karl dans quelques heures il commencerait à ressentir les effets du manque. Spencer culpabilisait aussi car à cause de lui Brian allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

À deux doigts de fondre en larme, Spencer décida de disparaitre quelques jours. Il allait travailler deux fois plus dure pour gagner plus d'argent pour Karl, ainsi il retournerait le voir et il le supplierait de lui pardonner. Et dire que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une nouvelle veste et maintenant à cause de toute cette histoire, il n'avait plus d'endroit où dormir. C'était maintenant que Spencer comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Brian en parlant d'un endroit chaud où dormir, même si ce n'était qu'un taudis, il aurait tellement voulu y retourner. Les rues n'étaient pas sûres pour un adolescent de 16 ans.


	2. Danger de mort

**Chapitre II. **

**Danger de mort.**

Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit dehors dans le froid. Il devait chercher un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Au moment où, il s'apprêtait à partir, une fourgonnette blanche aux vitres tintées s'arrêta à son niveau. La vitre côté passager se baissa. L'adolescent s'approcha. Dans l'obscurité, il avait dû mal à voir le visage du chauffeur. Une faible lueur lui avait permis de voir ses mains posés sur le volant.

« Salut ! » dit Spencer timidement. L'homme resta silencieux. Spencer le trouvait étrange.

« Besoin de compagnie ? » demanda l'adolescent en affichant un petit sourire. L'homme ne répondit toujours pas.

« Si vous le voulez on peut aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour mieux faire connaissance. » Ajouta Spencer. « Bon écoutez, si cela ne vous dit rien, ce n'est pas grave!» Spencer fit quelque pas en arrière pour s'en aller. « Décidemment, il est vraiment bizarre. » Pensa le jeune garçon.

« Attends ! » S'exclama le chauffeur d'une voix rauque. Reid se figea et jeta un œil à l'homme dans la voiture.

« Monte. » ajouta l'homme. Sans attendre, Spencer ouvrit doucement la portière, puis s'installa sur le siège. Il boucla sa ceinture. L'adolescent remarqua que le type portait une casquette qui lui dissimulait la moitié du visage. La fourgonnette reprit la route.

« Moi, c'est Spencer et vous ? » L'homme l'ignora complètement. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il commençait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être monté dans ce véhicule.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se mette d'accord sur le tarif. » dit-il en hésitant.

« Plus tard. » répondit fermement l'homme. La voiture filait à toute allure dans la nuit. Au bout d'un moment, Spencer s'aperçu qu'ils étaient en train de sortir de la ville.

« Où allons-nous ? » dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Chez moi ! » Lui dit l'homme. Spencer déglutit, sa peur était palpable.

Karl avaient déconseillé aux garçons de suivre un client chez lui. Être isolé, complètement seul avec un client constituait un danger. Ils pouvaient se faire agresser. Karl était une véritable brute mais il savait protéger ses garçons. En cas de problèmes avec un client, il suffisait de l'appeler, puis il débarquait son flingue à la main et donnait une bonne leçon à celui qui s'était permis de s'en prendre à l'un de ses garçons.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de danger. Tu fais ce qu'il te demande et ensuite, tu prends le fric et tu te casses. C'est simple comme bonjour. » Continuait-il à se dire pour se convaincre. « Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu te retrouves avec un clients complètement cinglé. Tu pourras gérer. » Marmonna le gamin.

Il jeta un œil par la vitre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu une seule habitation depuis un certain temps. Tout ce qu'il voyait était de grands arbres sombres qui dominaient les bordures de route. Spencer avait l'impression qu'ils lui faisaient un affreux rictus pour se moquer de sa naïveté. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voire.

La fourgonnette s'arrêta, Spencer ouvrit les yeux, devant lui se dressait deux bâtisses. Le premier plus imposant ressemblait à une grange, l'autre était une modeste maison. Grâce à la lumière sous la véranda, il pouvait voir que la maison était en bois peint en blanc. Tout d'un coup, il eut une bourrasque d'air glacé qui fit tinter les carillons accrochés devant la porte d'entrée. Ils descendirent du véhicule.

L'homme monta les quelques marches pour atteindre la véranda. Spencer resta près de la voiture à le regarder. Il hésita pendant un instant. L'adolescent se retrouvait au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit avec un type bizarre. Son instinct lui criait de s'en aller à toute vitesse mais il pensait au fric qu'il pourrait se faire. En s'enfuyant du vieux motel il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter le fric qu'il cachait dans la doublure de son matelas.

L'homme se retourna subitement.

« Tu attends quoi pour te ramener ? » grogna-t-il. Spencer regarda autour de lui. Il l'a finalement rejoint. Le type se baissa et souleva le vieux paillasson d'entrée, il ramassa la clef et ouvrit la porte. Spencer le suivit à l'intérieur. Le type enleva sa casquette. Le jeune garçon constata que l'homme avait le crâne rasé. Ils se rendirent au séjour. Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit que le canapé était couvert par du plastique. « Quel genre de personne garde leur canapé sous plastique. » se dit-il.

Le sol était tellement propre qu'il aurait été possible de manger par terre. Spencer remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de famille. Il trouvait ça étrange car généralement dans une maison, il y a toujours quelques photo accroché au mur ou posé sur la cheminé. « Certainement que ce type devait être complètement seul dans la vie. » pensa-t-il.

« Attends-moi ici. » ordonna le type. Il disparut dans l'autre pièce. Spencer enleva sa veste, il vit sa silhouette maigrelette dans les vitres du buffet, il se recoiffa avec ses doigts, et arrangea son vieux pull bleu marine. N'osant pas s'assoir sur le canapé, Spencer resta debout.

« Que souhaitez-vous faire ? » demanda Spencer en se penchant sur le côté pour voir ce que faisait l'autre type, mais il réussit uniquement à voire un réfrigérateur. Un de ses modèles des années 70. Il en avait vu un chez Karl.

« Je ne prends pas moins de 150$. » Ajouta Spencer tout en examinant le séjour. L'homme ne le répondit pas mais l'adolescent était sûr qu'il l'avait entendu.

Après deux minutes, l'homme réapparut, il avait à la main deux verres en plastique. Il tendit un à Spencer.

« C'est du soda. » dit le type.

« Merci. » Dit Spencer en le prenant.

« Assis-toi et bois. » dit l'homme d'un ton brusque. Spencer jeta un coup d'œil au canapé plastique, il essaya de s'assoir sans faire de bruit mais c'était peine perdu. Le plastique fit un affreux bruit sous ses fesses. Spencer but le verre d'une seule gorgée. Il déposa le verre vide sur la table basse.

L'adolescent se tourna vers le type et lui sourit. Pour la première fois, Spencer pu voir les yeux de l'homme très clairement. Il les trouvait bizarre. L'un était couleur miel et l'autre d'un bleu azure saisissant.

« Par combien de type tu t'es fait baiser ? » La question prit l'adolescent au dépourvu.

« Réponds ! » Cria l'homme. Reid sursauta.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas !»

« Je parie que tous les mecs de la ville te sont passés dessus. » Son visage était devenu plus dure, plus effrayant. Spencer s'efforça de sourire.

« Écoutes, si on parlait d'autre chose. » Lui dit Spencer. Il s'approcha de l'homme en posant sa main sur son bras. L'homme lui saisit le poignet brutalement et serra de toutes ses forces. Le gamin grimaçait de douleur.

« Tu aimes qu'on te fasses mal. » cracha-t-il à Spencer. L'adolescent avait de plus en plus mal mais il réussit à se dégager le poignet.

« Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. » dit-il en attrapant rapidement sa veste sur le canapé. En se levant, la pièce se mit horriblement à tournoyer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il fit quelque pas chancelant vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Gémit Spencer avant de s'écrouler. La dernière chose qu'il put distinguer avant de perdre connaissance, c'était la silhouette floue du type qui s'approchait lentement de lui.

En revenant à lui, Spencer vit par une petite fenêtre la lumière du soleil qui déclinait. « Où je suis ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Quelques heures, quelques jours. » Il n'en savait rien.

Il tourna la tête. Il fut effrayé de voir qu'il n'était plus dans le séjour. Il se trouvait dans une immense pièce. Fixant le plafond, il remarqua la poussière et les files d'araignées qui s'empilaient depuis des années. Soudainement quelqu'un s'était mis à siffloter une mélodie qui lui était inconnu.

Allongée sur le sol en béton, Spencer était complètement nu et impuissant. Il essaya de se redresser mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Une douleur perçante lui traversa le corps. C'était comme si un bulldozer lui était passé dessus. Le sifflement s'arrêta. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il voulait fuir mais c'était impossible.

« Enfin réveillé ! » s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut sur le champ. Tout d'un coup tout lui était revenu en une vision encore floue. Il se rappela qu'y avait brisé la règle n° 1 : Ne jamais suivre un client jusqu' à chez lui. Il vit le type debout au-dessus de lui tenant une bouteille à la main. Spencer pouvait y lire en toute lettre sur la bouteille: Whisky.

« Tu en veux ? » lui demanda l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. Il s'assit en califourchon sur sa poitrine, et lui enfonça le goulot de la bouteille dans la gorge. Spencer toussa violement et une partie de l'alcool se rependit par terre.

« Tu es vraiment nul de gaspillé un si bon Whisky, mais je te pardonne car cette nuit tu as été fabuleux. Je crois même que tu as été le meilleur de toutes les putes que j'ai ramené ici. J'ai adoré te baiser.» Une larme roula sur la tempe de Spencer en entendant ces mots. Il avait été drogué puis violé. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de cet évènement. « Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi ? » se dit-il, après tout qui voudrait conserver les images de son viol.

L'homme lui déposa un doux baisé sur son front, et d'un bond, il se releva.

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer ? » Lui dit l'homme sur un ton exaspéré.

Spencer avait tellement envie de rentrer. Revoir Brian et même revoir Karl. « Avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'il aura fini, il me laissera partir.» se mit il à espérer.

« Pitié. Laisser moi partir. » Gémit-il.

« Non. Je n'ai pas terminé avec toi. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici vivant.» Lui murmura l'homme. Il souleva la bouteille et le frappa sur la tête de Spencer qui ressentit une douleur effroyable. Malgré le choc, il ne s'était pas évanoui et il n'avait pas crié. Il était allongé par terre, incapable de bouger. Il sentit ruisseler un liquide chaud sur son front et parcourir ses joues et le coin de son nez. Le type s'éloigna pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un couteau de cuisine à la main.

« Il est temps qu'on se dise au revoir. » Gloussa son violeur. En une fraction de seconde, Spencer eu un flash, les trois garçons sur les photos avaient dû finir comme lui. Cet homme, ce monstre avait dû les attirer, puis les avaient drogués, pour les violer. Ils avaient dû se réveiller nus de la tête aux pieds dans cet endroit effrayant, glaciale. Ils avaient dû avoir peur. Ils avaient dû le supplier de leur laisser la vie, puis il les avait massacrés. Et c'était à son tour de subir la même chose. Il allait mourir, il en était sûr, et personne n'allait se soucier de sa disparition. C'était injuste. Il entendit dans sa tête la voix de Brian qui lui disait : _« La vie n'est jamais juste avec les gars comme nous. »_

L'homme sifflota de nouveau en faisant quelques pas de danse, puis il s'assit en califourchon sur l'adolescent. Spencer ferma les yeux.

« Non, non, non ! Ouvres les yeux, je veux plonger mon regard dans le tiens. » Gronda-t-il en passant la pointe du couteau sur la joue droite du jeune. Spencer le regarda.

« C'est mieux » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Puis il continua à faire glisser la pointe du couteau sur la peau de Spencer. Soudain, l'adolescent sentit une douleur insupportable dans son bas ventre. Il baisa les yeux et vit le couteau planté dans sa chair. Il vit la lame pleine de sang sortir lentement de son corps. « Regarde-moi. » lui murmura cet homme qui était en train de le tuer. Spencer écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il ressentit une autre douleur plus fulgurante que la première qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Il perdit connaissance.

Quand Spencer émergea de nouveau, il sentit qu'il était en mouvement. En voyant les parois blanches, Il réalisa qu'il était à l'arrière de cette maudite fourgonnette. Il imagina sauter du véhicule en marche mais c'était trop risquer. Son ravisseur l'entendrait surement ouvrir les portes arrière, et dans l'état où il était, il n'arriverait certainement pas à courir. De plus sauter du véhicule était dangereux, il pourrait percuter un obstacle et se tuer.

Après plusieurs secousses, le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement. Il entendit la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il frémit de peur. Il resta inerte, les yeux fermés lorsque la portière arrière s'ouvrir. Il sentit deux mains glacées l'attraper par les chevilles et le tirer vers l'extérieur. Son ravisseur le jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Spencer ouvrir les yeux, c'était une nuit sans lune. Ils étaient à la lisière d'un bois. L'homme s'éloigna de la route.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui ? Le découper en morceau? L'enterrer ? Le brûler ? Abandonner son corps aux animaux ? Il ne le savait pas mais il valait mieux faire le mort. Il fit quelques pas dans les bois, puis il balança son corps comme lorsqu'on balancerait un sac d'ordure. Spencer entendit un bruit violent lorsque son corps atterrir au fond du ravin pleine de boue. Il vit le ciel noir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Spencer ouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé par une intense lumière. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il était mort. Mais lorsqu'il bougea la tête, la douleur se réveilla plus forte qu'auparavant.

« Je suis vivant » gémit-il en essayant de se relever sans succès. Il roula sur le ventre. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant les marques de liens sur ses poignets. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été ligoté. « Pourquoi m'avoir attaché si j'étais inconscient ? »

Malgré la fatigue, Spencer commença à ramper sur le sol boueux et froid en tenant les quelques herbes pour s'aider. Apres un effort important, il commença à se hisser hors du ravin. Droit devant, à quelque mètre, il y avait la route. Le corps couvert de boue, Spencer se jeta sur la s'asphalte. Fatigué, il décida qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Quelqu'un finirait par passer, et lui porterait secours. Une affreuse idée lui traversa l'esprit : si cet homme décidait de revenir. Puis il s'évanoui.

En se réveillant, Spencer crut rêver, il écarquilla les yeux pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une hallucination, l'agent Derek Morgan se tenait près de son lit avec une mine inquiète. Spencer le toucha d'une main fébrile. « Vous êtes réel ! » murmura le jeune homme.

« Vous êtes en sécurité. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.


	3. Connexion

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et suivent cette histoire, qui ont laissé un review, qui l'ont mis en favorite. Merci aux review anonymes : **

**-** **Misew : je suis contente que cela t'ai plus.**

**-** **zess777 et Guets: moi aussi je suis une accro du couple Reid/Morgan, et c'est vrai je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple dans la partie française du site . (Alors n'hésita pas en poster.)**

**-** **Plof90 : j'avoue que le début est dur mais j'aime malmener notre petit Spencer. Merci d'avoir lu Destin croisé.**

**-** **Elios : voici la suite.**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Change the world de This beautiful republic. J'adore cette chanson. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Destin croisé**

**Chapitre 3.**

**Connexion.**

Spencer regarda la pièce, en voyant la chambre et la poche de perfusion relié à son bras par une tubulure, il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il essaya de se redresser, mais s'était sans compter la douleur qui lui rappela que quelque chose de moche lui était arrivé. Il grimaça de douleur.

« Calme-toi ! N'essayes pas de te lever.» lui dit Morgan en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? » Marmonna l'adolescent d'une voix faible.

« Ce matin, une automobiliste t'as trouvé au bord de la route et a appelé les secours. » lui expliqua Morgan. Spencer essaya de se rappeler cet évènement mais c'était le néant.

« Ce matin ? » Spencer jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir. « On est quel jour ? » demanda Spencer.

« Lundi. » lui répondit Morgan. En réalisant qu'il avait passé tout le week-end aux mains de ce psychopathe. Spencer commença à faire un début d'hyperventilation. Il n'avait que de vague flash confus qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il se rappelait de samedi matin, puis le trou noir, puis il se réveillait à l'hôpital lundi soir.

« Du calme. » lui dit Morgan d'une voix rassurante. Spencer le fixa, en essayant de l'écouter mais c'était dur.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais nous nous sommes rencontrés samedi matin sur le vieux terrain vague près Henderson road. » lui dit l'agent.

« L'agent Derek Morgan. » marmonna Spencer.

« C'est exacte ! » dit Morgan en affichant un petit sourire en voyant que le gamin se souvenait de son nom.

« Tu as un avantage sur moi, tu connais mon nom alors que moi j'ignore le tiens. » Spencer hésita. Règle n°2 selon Karl il ne faut jamais donner son véritable nom aux flics. Cela évitait d'être fiché. Il ne voulait plus avoir d'ennuie surtout avec Karl. Il avait brisé la règle n°1 la dernière fois et il s'était retrouvé dans une situation dangereuse. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'agent Morgan.

« Spencer. »

« Spencer ! » sourit Morgan. « Mais tu dois aussi avoir un nom de famille ? »

« Reid. » finit-il par dire.

« Spencer Reid ! Ça sonne plutôt bien. »

«Alors comment va-t-il?» dit une jeune femme en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Spencer tourna péniblement la tête vers elle. La jeune femme avait les cheveux mi- longs bruns, elle portait un tailleur noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette svelte. Elle avait l'air triste pour lui. C'est tout ce qu'il détestait, que les gens le prennent en pitié.

« Je te présente l'agent Emily Prentiss. » Dit Morgan. La jeune femme fit le tour du lit et se plaça à côté du jeune agent. Spencer ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder le plafond pendant quelques instants puis tourna son regard vers Morgan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait cette force incontrôlable qui l'obligeait à le regarder et à vouloir être près de lui.

« Nous aimerions te poser quelques questions. » ajouta Prentiss. Spencer ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, ses yeux étaient constamment rivés sur Morgan.

« Écoutes, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas raconter ce qui t'es arrivé. Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux mais c'est le seul moyen d'appréhender le monstre qui t'as fait ça. » Expliqua Prentiss.

« Tout t'est floue dans ma tête. » gémit Spencer en regardant cette fois-ci Prentiss. Il passa une main sur son visage et sentit la bosse qu'il avait sur son front. L'image de la bouteille percutant sa tête lui revenu soudainement en mémoire.

« Fermes les yeux ! » lui dit en douceur Morgan. L'agent vu de la détresse et de le peur dans les yeux du gamin. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Fais-moi confiance. » ajouta-t-il. Spencer obtempéra avec crainte. « Toi et ton ami étiez en train de rentrer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis entré au squat du vieux motel. Karl m'attendait… »

« Karl ? La dernière fois tu as également prononcé ce nom. » L'interrompit Morgan. « C'est ton souteneur ? » à cet instant Spencer crut déceler une pointe de colère et d'indignation dans la voix de l'agent Morgan. Il ne savait pas si cela lui était destiné ou si s'était destiné à Karl. Peut-être les deux, généralement lui et les autres garçons étaient perçu comme des nuisibles, de la vermine. Peut-être que cet homme pensait pareille que les autres gens.

Spencer hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Continues… » Lui dit Morgan.

« Il avait découvert que j'étais en train de le voler. Il m'a frappé mais Brian s'est interposé et j'ai profité du moment pour m'enfuir j'ai… laissé… tomber Brian.» dit-il en hoquetant. Il s'en voulait car il était certain que Karl avait dû prendre sa revanche sur son ami. « Oh mon dieu ! Je suis parti sans me soucier de Brian. » Pleurnicha-t-il.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix. » lui dit Prentiss d'une voix compatissante. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après t'être enfuit de là-bas? »

« J'étais dans la rue complètement seul.»

« Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituelle ? » demanda Morgan.

« Pas au début, mais après quelque minute une fourgonnette blanche s'est arrêté tout près de moi. Il y avait un homme…il…il…» Spencer fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Il tourna la tête en gémissant. Il était en sueur.

« As-tu vu son visage ? » Lui demanda Morgan qui attendait désespérément une réponse. Soudain Spencer ouvrit les yeux en poussant un hurlement terrifiant qui surprit les deux agents du FBI. L'adolescent se débattait dans les draps avec force.

« C'est terminé !» lui dit Morgan mais l'adolescent continuait à crier et à se débattre. Morgan lui plaqua les épaules sur le lit pour le maintenir en place. Dans la lutte la perfusion fut arrachée.

« Emily appel un médecin. » cria Morgan. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre en courant. Les cris de l'adolescent se transformèrent en sanglot qui faisait trembler son corps de la tête au pied. Morgan le serra très fort dans ses bras en espérant le calmer.

« Du calme ! Je suis là, il t'arrivera rien tant que je serai là… » Murmura Morgan à l'oreille de l'adolescent qui s'était agrippé désespérément à son bras. « Chut ! Chut… ! » Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Au fur à mesure que Morgan lui parlait, l'adolescent semblait se calmer petit à petit. Morgan regardait le gamin qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il ne savait pas pour quoi, mais il sentait comme une sorte de lien entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant.

Un médecin à la carrure imposante se précipita dans la chambre. Il était suivit d'une infirmière et de Prentiss. Le médecin sortit de la poche de sa blouse un flacon contenant un produit transparent et une seringue. Rapidement, il planta la seringue dans le flacon.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire? » demanda Morgan d'une voix inquiète.

« Oui, c'est un sédatif, ça le fera dormir quelques heures. » lui dit le docteur en aspirant le produit dans la seringue. Spencer secoua vivement la tête avec le regard suppliant pleine de larme. Il ne voulait surtout pas dormir.

« Il s'est calmé ! » s'exclama Morgan. Lorsque le médecin s'approcha avec la seringue, Spencer eu un mouvement de recul.

«Monsieur, ceci lui évitera de faire une autre crise. » Morgan jeta de nouveau un regard à Spencer, puis il saisit son bras.

« Je suis désolé. » lui dit Morgan en maintenant tendu le bras de l'adolescent. Spencer essaya de se libérer mais l'agent du FBI avait une sacré force. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Le médecin lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras et lui injecta le sédatif. Quelques instant après, Morgan sentit le corps du gamin ce relâcher, puis il lâcha prise. Morgan posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Veuillez-le laissez se reposer. » dit sèchement le docteur. Les deux agents du FBI sortirent de la chambre, Morgan jeta un derrière coup d'œil à l'adolescent endormi avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Prentiss et Morgan arrivèrent au poste de police où Hotch et le reste de l'équipe l'attendaient. Le visage grave Hotch annonça qu'il y avait rien à l'endroit où fut trouvé le gamin. Aucune trace, ni indice, aucune empreinte de pas. Rien qui peut être exploité en tout cas. Ils prirent tous la direction de la petite salle de réunion prêtée par le capitaine.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Hotch.

« Pas très bien. » Répondit Morgan. « Il a subit les même sévices que les trois première victimes, abus sexuelle, torture. Son corps présente aussi les mêmes blessures que les autres victimes. Il a reçu deux coups couteau dans le ventre, puis un à l'abdomen. Dans son malheur ce gosse a eu de la chance car notre tueur à rater les poumons, sinon il serait mort. »

« Son corps a été lavé avant d'être abandonné exactement comme les premières victimes » ajouta Prentiss. « À mon avis les échantillons envoyés au labo risque de revenir sans rien donner de nouveau. »

« Il continue a effacé ses traces. » dit JJ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu vous dire au sujet de notre homme ? » demanda Hotch.

« Pas grand-chose, on sait juste que notre homme utilise une fourgonnette blanche pour enlever ses proies. » répondu Prentiss.

Garcia apparut soudainement sur le portable au centre de la tête. La petite blonde pianotait comme une folle sur son clavier. « Mes petites lapins, j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle. » dit-elle. « J'ai fait des recherches au niveau national. J'ai trouvé une affaire en tout point similaire à la nôtre datant de quatre ans. Ça s'est passé en Arizona dans la ville de Phœnix. Six adolescents vivant principalement dans la rue ont été retrouvé assassiné après avoir été violé. Pendant plusieurs semaines la ville a vécu dans la terreur, et puis d'un coup plus rien. Celui qui perpétrait ces crimes a tout simplement disparus sans laisser de trace. »

« Est-ce que les détails de l'affaire comme laver les victimes avaient été rendu publique à l'époque ? demanda Rossi.

« Non. » répondit la petite blonde.

« Nous avons à faire au même homme qui a sévi en Arizona quatre ans plutôt.

« Bien joué Garcia. » lui dit Morgan.

« Tu sais rien n'est impossible pour une déesse. » chantonna-t-elle.

Réunit autour de la table, JJ, Prentiss et Morgan revoyaient une fois de plus les dossiers des victimes. Morgan balança sur la table le dossier qu'il lisait. Lasse, il s'étira sur sa chaise puis tendit la main et prit le dossier suivant. En l'ouvrant, il vit la photo de Spencer. Garcia avait trouvé pas mal de chose sur le gamin. Il était né à Las Vegas d'un père nommé William Reid qui était agent d'assurance, il l'avait abandonné très jeune et une mère nommé Diana Reid ancienne professeur de littérature atteint de schizophrénie, elle fut internée dans un établissement spécialisé. À l'âge de 12 ans, Spencer fut placé en famille d'accueil. Morgan fut étonné par son parcours scolaire. C'était un enfant surdoué qui avait un QI de 187. À douze ans à peine, Spencer suivait des cours au lycée mais après les évènements tragiques qui se sont succédé dans sa vie, ses résultats scolaires se sont effondrés, il n'allait pratiquement plus à l'école. Vers ses 14 ans les services sociaux ont perdu toute trace de lui après sa fugue.

« Pas étonnant que ce gosse se retrouve à trainer dans les rues. » pensa Morgan.

Derek se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la machine café. Il y enfonça une pièce, puis regarda le petit gobelet blanc se remplir de café. Il l'attrapa d'une main et s'isola du reste de l'équipe.

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce gamin complètement perdu et seul. Puis il pensa à sa propre enfance difficile, à la mort de son père, à son manque de repère, à sa colère qui le dévorait à cette époque, à l'homme qui l'avait utilisé et abusé mais malgré ça il avait toujours pu compter sur sa mère et ses sœurs. Il n'a jamais été complètement seul. Il croyait fermement que s'il n'avait pas pris le mauvais chemin c'était grâce à sa famille. Même lorsqu'il était prêt à basculer complètement dans la criminalité, sa famille avait été là. Finalement, il se dit qu'il avait tout de même eu de la chance comparé à tous ses gamins dans les rues. Il but une gorgée de café.

Derek sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui par derrière, il se retourna et vit Prentiss tenant aussi un café dans sa main.

« Ça va Derek ? »

« Ouais, ça va. C'est juste que je m'inquiète… »

« Pour ce gamin à l'hôpital. » dit Prentiss en finissant sa phrase.

« Ouais, quand tout cette histoire sera terminé, il se retrouvera de nouveau dans la rue à faire je ne sais quoi. »

« On demandera aux services sociaux de le prendre en charge. »

Morgan souleva un sourcil, il ne semblait pas très convaincu. « On va faire appel à un système qui l'a complètement laissé tomber. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Dit-il.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? C'est soit les services sociaux ou soit il retourne dans la rue avec tous les dangers qu'il y a dehors. » Lui dit Prentiss réaliste.

« On vit dans un monde qui peut parfois paraitre vraiment déguelasse. » dit-il.

« Tu t'es attaché à ce gamin ? » lui demanda Prentiss.

« Par moment, il me fait penser à moi lorsque j'avais son âge. »

JJ débarqua en courant. Sur sa figure Morgan comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Les gars venez voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle. » Morgan et Prentiss la suivirent jusqu'à la grande salle où Hotch, Rossi et les autres policiers regardaient les infos du soir sur un petit écran fixé au mur. Une photo de Spencer allongé sur un lit d'hôpital inconscient passait en boucle en bas en pouvait lire en gros : la quatrième victime d'un sérial killer a survécu. Morgan semblait médusé par ce qu'il voyait. « Comment sont-ils au courant ? »

«Et surtout à quel moment ils sont pris cette photo. » ajouta Prentiss.

« On peut rien faire ? » dit-il.

« Non, c'est du direct, je peux toujours appeler la chaîne pour qu'elle enlève la photo de l'antenne, mais le mal est déjà, des milliers de gens l'ont vu. » expliqua JJ.

Une journaliste, une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts plutôt jolie expliquait que la police avait délibérément caché l'existence d'un tueur en série qui sévissait dans la ville depuis quelques semaines, elle était en train de révéler certains détails de l'affaire que seule la police savait. Elle révéla la présence du FBI qui aidait la police sur cette affaire.

« Si le tueur sait que le gamin est toujours en vie et qu'il risque de l'identifier, il fera tout pour l'éliminer pour de bon. » dit Hotch sur un ton grave.

« Il faudra poster un policier en permanence devant sa chambre. » Dit Morgan inquiet.

« On m'avis si les medias sont si bien renseigner sur l'affaire, cela veut dire qu'une seule chose. Ils tiennent leurs infos que d'un policier. » Déclara JJ sur un ton soupçonneux en regardant les différents policiers de l'assistance.

Morgan vit Hotch fouillé dans la poche de sa veste pour attraper son portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Son patron s'enferma dans la petite salle de réunion. Morgan pouvait toujours l'apercevoir par la vitre. Hotch semblait plutôt en colère.

« Encore de mauvaise nouvelle. » dit-il à Prentiss en désignant en Hotch du regard. Prentiss jeta un coup d'œil.

« Je crois que t'as raison. » dit-elle.

Hotch les rejoignit d'un pas pressé. « C'était l'hôpital. Le gamin s'est enfuit.» lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

« Quoi ? » dit Morgan sous le choc.

* * *

Spencer avait un terrible mal de crâne, et une furieuse envie de vomir. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour se reprendre quelques minutes. Il n'avait qu'une blouse d'hôpital qui le couvrait à peine. Le froid l'attaquait jusqu'aux os mais il décida de continuer. Il était presque qu'au vieux motel. Il ne lui restait qu'à traverser le terrain vague.

Il fit quelques pas dans la nuit glaciale avant de s'écrouler au sol.

« Spencer?» l'adolescent entendit une voix crier son nom, il se redressa tant bien que mal. Il vit Brian qui courait vers lui. L'adolescent se jeta dans les bras de Spencer qui faillit s'écouler de nouveau.

« Je suis si content de te revoir. » dit Brian en riant.

« Moi aussi. » Gémit Spencer. Brian le regarda, debout pieds nu sur le bitume froid, portant qu'une simple blouse blanche lui arrivant aux genoux. Brian fut choqué de voir dans quel état physique se trouvait son ami. Il avait un bandeau sur la tête des bleues sur son cou et ses bras, ses jambes étaient écorchés par endroits, il avait aussi des marques de liens sur les poignets.

« Oh mon dieu ! Alors ce que j'ai vu aux infos était donc vrai. Un tueur en série a essayé de te tuer.» Il sera de nouveau Spencer dans ses bras en pleure.

« Brian ! J'ai peur. Il faut que je me tire de cette ville. » Spencer savait qu'il pouvait que compter sur lui-même pour se sortir de cette situation. Pendant un instant à l'hôpital, il avait cru pouvoir faire confiance à cet agent du FBI Derek Morgan, mais il s'était trompé. Comme tous les adultes de son passé, lui aussi l'avait menti. Morgan lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il sera là pour le protéger mais en réalité, il l'avait immobilisé pour que le docteur puisse lui donner un tranquillisant ainsi il pouvait partir en le laissant seul dans cette horrible chambre sachant qu'un psychopathe était après lui pour le tuer.

« Ok ! Mais comment tu vas faire, tu tiens à peine debout. » S'exclama Brian.

« Je vais récupérer l'argent que je mettais de côté. » expliqua Spencer. « J'ai réussi à mettre 1000$ de côté. »

« Je suis désolé de te le dire mais Karl a trouvé ta planque, il a pris l'argent. »

« Non, non, non ! » gémit Spencer. « Je suis dans la merde. »

« On va trouver une solution. » lui dit Brian pour le rassurer. Le jeune garçon soutenu Spencer pour l'aider à marcher. « D'abord tu dois te reposer, car dans cette état tu n'iras pas bien loin. » Ils prirent ensemble la direction du squat.

Brian ouvrit la porte, et aida Spencer à se coucher sur le vieux matelas.

« Qu'est-ce que ce type t'as fait ? » demanda Brian. En guise de réponse, Spencer souleva sa blouse et montra ses différents points de suture. Brian fixa ses différentes blessures puis passa ses doigts fins sur celui près du nombril. Le jeune grimaça douleur, il avait encore mal.

« Bon sang ! Quel vit de chien ! Est-ce qu'il t'a violé ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas mais il l'a fait. »

« C'est mieux que tu n'en gardes aucun souvenir. » dit Brian. Spencer se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Je suis désolé Brian ! » sanglota-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai laissé seul avec Karl. J'aurais dû t'aider. »

« Non, arrêtes, ce que j'ai vécu ce soir-là n'est rien à côté de ce que toi tu as dû vivre. Spencer, tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir. » Dit Brian en tournant en rond dans la petite pièce. « Ça fais pas mal de temps que je pense sérieusement à changer de vie, et avec ce qui t'es arrivé je me dis qu'il est temps d'arrêter. » Brian entra dans la douche, puis il est ressortit avec un petit sac plastique noir tout trempé et une boite métallique rouillé.

« Regarde ce que je planquais dans la chasse d'eau de la toilette. » Il déroula le sac, il y avait une dizaine de petites doses d'héroïne en rouler en boule dans du plastique transparent. Spencer écarquilla les yeux.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » dit-il. Brian sourit.

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui as des secrets. Ce sont toutes les doses de drogues que Karl m'a donné. Tu te rappelles un soir, il y a deux mois de cela, je suis revenu bien amoché. Un type m'avait battu. » Spencer hocha la tête.

« Et bien c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de changer de vie et de me tirer de cet endroit pourrie et pour le faire sans risque j'ai arrêté la drogue, maintenant je suis totalement sevrer. Ça été très dur surtout pour dissimuler les symptômes de manque mais j'ai réussi sans que Karl s'en aperçoive. » Spencer le regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

« Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir? » dit Spencer admirative de la volonté que faisait preuve Brian.

« Je suis très fort pour dissimuler. J'avais prévu te partir dans deux mois lorsque j'aurais assez fric de côté.» expliqua Brian en montrant une liasse de billet. « J'ai réunis 2000$ grâce aux doses que je revends, ainsi Karl ne voit que du feu. Chaque soir, il reçoit le fric que je reçois des vieux pervers et moi je garde celui de la vente des drogues qu'il me donne. »

« Tu serais parti sans moi ? » lui demanda Spencer un peu chagriné.

« Bien sûr que non, je voulais te le dire et de demander de venir avec moi mais j'attendais le bon moment. » dit-il en lui prenant la main. « Tiens ! » Brian lui longea les billets.

« Non, je ne peux pas accepter. » Protesta Spencer.

« Si, puis qu'on va partir ensemble. Mais avant, il faut que j'y retourne ce soir sinon Karl aura des soupçons, et je dois écouler mon petit stock de sucrerie. Puis je te promet qu'on partira demain matin.» Spencer fixa la drogue. Brian vit à quoi il pensait. Il prit la tête de Spencer entre ses deux mains. « Spencer non ! Tu dois plus toucher à ces saletés, promets le moi. » dit-il en fixant l'autre adolescent dans les yeux.

« Je te le promets. » murmura Spencer, il le pensait au plus profond de son cœur mais aurait-il assez de volonté comme son ami pour le faire, même lui ignorait la réponse. Brian lui sourit et ramassa le reste de la drogue et l'enfonça dans la poche de son manteau.

« Repose-toi car je crois que tu as un peu de fièvre.» dit Brian en sortant. Spencer s'allongea sur le vieux matelas en se couvrant avec la couette. Une angoisse terrible le fit trembler. Il avait oublié de mettre en garde Brian contre l'homme à la fourgonnette blanche. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en grimaçant. Il enfila une des vestes de Brian et sortir. Il scruta la pénombre mais il n'arriva pas à voir son ami. Il fit quelques pas dehors.

« Brian ? » cria-t-il.

« Tiens ! Te revoilà. » Spencer se figea la peur au ventre en entendant la voix qui provenait de derrière.

**À la prochaine pour connaitre la suite. **


	4. Sentiment

**Destin croisé.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**Sentiment. **

Spencer reconnu immédiatement Karl. Il était comme paralysé en le voyant devant lui.

« Viens un peu par-là ! » rugit Karl en saisissant fermement Spencer par le bras. Il traina l'adolescent dans la vieille chambre du motel et le balança sans ménagement sur le vieux matelas. Spencer grimaça de douleur.

« Je ne pensais plus te revoir après ce qui s'est passé la dernier fois. » dit-il en fixant durement l'adolescent. Spencer continuait à se tordre de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

« Regarde-toi ! Tu pensais vraiment ton sortir dehors sans moi, sans la protection que je t'apporte. » Il s'accroupit près du gamin en lui tenant fermement la tête pour l'obliger à se redresser.

« Tu as de la chance d'être déjà mal point car je ne pourrai pas de donner la correction que tu mérites de peur que tu claques entre les mains. Je me suis occupé de toi, et tu m'as trahi, tu m'as volé, moi qui t'es nourri, et logé. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as déçu. » Malgré la douleur, Spencer se mit à rire en entendant le petit speech de Karl.

« Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle ? » S'énerva le proxénète.

« Oh! Et bien merci! Je suis tellement heureux de vivre dans un taudis, et encore merci de m'obliger à coucher avec de vieux pervers pour quelques billets, c'était le rêve de ma vie. » Dit Spencer avec sarcasme. En réponse Karl gifla violemment l'adolescent qui retomba sur le vieux matelas. Karl se remit debout avec un sourire narquois.

« Ne me manque plus jamais de respect. Et puis j'ai décidé de te pardonner et de te garder avec moi. Suis-je pas généreux ? » Dit-il. Spencer lui lança un regard méfiant.

« Tu es devenu célèbre. Toute monde t'as vu à la télé. La dernière victime du tueur en série a survécu. » Dit-il en faisant de très grand geste. « Tu imagines ? Tous les vieux pervers et tous les détraqués de cette ville dépenseront des fortunes pour t'avoir.» Dit-il en affichant ses dents carnassières. « Tu vas me rapporter un max de fric. Repose-toi bien ce soir car tu auras beaucoup de boulot les jours à venir. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Je te hais ! » hurla Spencer.

« Oh ! Et bien je ferai avec. » Cria-t-il en sortant. Spencer se leva et couru jusqu'à la porte. Il constata avec désespoir que Karl l'avait enfermé. Il tambourina la porte en y mettant ses dernières forces, fatigué, il se laissa glisser par terre. Spencer remarqua que sa blouse devenait peu à peu rouge. Ses points de suture avaient lâché, la blessure dans son bas ventre s'était recouverte et saignait.

* * *

Réunis dans une salle du poste de police, tous les membres de l'équipe s'inquiétaient, l'enquête se compliquait. Leur seul témoin s'était fait la belle.

Morgan regarda sa montre, il était plus de 23h00. Il pensa à ce gamin seul dans les rues avec peut-être un tueur à sa recherche.

« Il faut retrouver se gosse, il est notre seul chance d'identifier le meurtrier. » dit Rossi.

« Mais par où commencer ? Il vit dans la rue, ce ne sera pas simple de lui mettre la main dessus. » Ajouta Emily.

« À l'hôpital, Spencer nous avait parlé d'un squat dans un motel.» Dit Morgan.

« Oui, c'est exacte. » S'exclama Emily.

« Ça prendra un temps fou de vérifier chaque motel abandonné de cette ville. » exclama Hotch.

« Non pas forcement. » intervint Morgan. « Le matin de notre rencontre sur le terrain vague avec les deux gamins, rappelle-toi, ils nous ont dit qu'ils rentraient. Je pense que le squat doit se trouver pas loin de cette zone» Expliqua Morgan en attrapant son téléphone.

« Oracle de Quantico, parlez si vous voulez connaître la vérité. » Chantonna Garcia. Morgan mit le haut-parleur.

« Princesse, j'aimerai que tu vois s'il y a un vieux motel abandonné dans le secteur d'Henderson. »

« Ooook…. » L'équipe pouvait l'entendre s'activer. « Dans le secteur, il y a qu'un seul motel abandonné. Je t'envoie l'adresse. » Le portable de Morgan vibra, il jeta un œil. Garcia lui avait effectivement envoyé l'adresse.

« Merci ma belle. » dit-il en souriant.

« De rien mon choux. » Il raccrocha.

« S'il est retourné là-bas, on devra peut-être faire face à son souteneur, je crois qu'il s'appelle Karl. » dit Morgan.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclama Hotch. « Emmenons aussi du renfort avec nous. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la police accompagnée de l'équipe de profiler avaient encerclé silencieusement le vieux motel. Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne pourrait s'enfuir.

Hotch déploya ses agents en deux équipes. Rossi et lui fouilleraient les chambres du haut avec quelques policiers, Morgan, Prentiss et JJ s'occuperaient des chambres du rez-de-chaussée.

Morgan ouvrit la porte de la première chambre. Tout le monde fut horrifié en voyant un gros type d'une soixantaine d'année allongé sur lit complètement nu pendant qu'un adolescent, qui ne devait même pas avoir plus de 15 ans, lui faisait une fellation. Cette image fit remonter des souvenirs douleur à Morgan. Une colère noire l'envahie, il attrapa le type par l'oreille et le traina hors du lit.

« Non. » grimaça l'homme.

Morgan l'assena un violent coup de poing, puis un second coup dans les côtes. Le type se roula en boule en pleurnichant.

« Espèce d'ordure. » lui cria Morgan.

« Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie » supplia l'homme en pleurant plus fort. Morgan le regarda avec dégoût avant de le lâcher par terre. Le profiler sortit de la chambre rapidement pour respirer et essayer de se calmer. Il avait en vomir.

« Derek, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ça va, t'en fais pas. » Ils reprirent leurs progressions.

Ils fouillèrent les chambres une par une. Ils avaient trouvé seulement trois adolescents et deux clients sur les lieux. Ils les arrêtèrent tous.

La dernière chambre était verrouillée à clef. Morgan donna un violent coup de pieds et la porte céda dans un grand fracas. Il vit Spencer allongé sur le sol.

« Spencer ! » dit-il mais l'adolescent était inconscient.

Il se précipita auprès de lui. Il lui toucha le front, et constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Il lui caressa la joue, soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Il remarqua qu'il saignait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là ! » Murmura Morgan toujours en lui caressant la joue.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, puis le souleva en calant sa tête contre sa poitrine, et le transporta dehors.

« Il a de la fièvre. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.» dit-il aux autres.

« D'accord ! Emmène-le » Dit Hotch. « JJ accompagne Morgan. Le reste de l'équipe et moi restons, nous avons pas terminé ici.» JJ hocha la tête.

JJ ouvrit la portière arrière du SUV. Morgan allongea l'adolescent sur la banquette.

« Tu peux conduire JJ. Je vais rester à l'arrière avec lui. » Dit-il en posant la tête du gamin sur ses genoux.

« Pas de problème.»

À leur arriver à l'hôpital, Spencer fut immédiatement pris en charge par une équipe médicale.

« Je vais appeler Hotch. » Dit JJ en s'éloignant. Morgan resta appuyé contre le mur de la salle d'attente, la mine inquiète. vingt minutes plus tard, une infirmière un peu ronde avec les cheveux brun et court l'appela. Elle l'emmena dans la pièce où le médecin examinait Spencer.

Le médecin se tourna vers Morgan. « Il a un peu de fièvre, mais rien de vraiment alarmant, je l'ai administré un antibiotique, puis je l'ai aussi recousu. » Morgan jeta un œil à Spencer, il était réveillé. Leurs regards se sont croisés. Morgan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui sourire mais Spencer détourna les yeux.

«Il lui faut juste un peu de repos. Espérant qu'il n'essaiera plus de s'enfuir.» ajouta le médecin avec un petit sourire.

« Merci docteur. » dit Morgan. Le médecin et l'infirmière sortit lorsque JJ réapparu. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Morgan sortit à son tour de la chambre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide pour discuter plus tranquillement.

« Un des gamins retrouvé dans le squat vient de dénoncer Karl James comme étant leur proxénète. Hotch et les autres sont partis l'arrêté chez lui. » Morgan hocha la tête heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle.

« Tu as vu dans quelle condition vivait ces gamins. » s'indigna Morgan. « J'espère que ce mec pourrira en prison. » JJ lui caressa l'épaule.

« Malheuresement le monde est rempli de gens comme ce Karl James. » dit-elle avec regret. « Et la police a profité de notre intervention pour mettre en place une opération sous les ordres du maire. »

« Une opération ? »

« Tous les gamins des rues sont arrêtés en ce moment même, drogués, prostitués, fugueurs… »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour eux présent ? » demanda Morgan.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Le maire veut s'assurer de sa réélection. » déclara Morgan avec un sourire mauvais.

« Si nous rentrions à l'hôtel ! Je suis épuisée. » S'exclama JJ.

« Non, je vais rester un peu. » dit Morgan. « Mais toi vas-y ! Rentre. »

« Comment tu feras pour rentrer ? »

« J'appellerai un taxi. »

« Ok. À plus tard. » dit-elle en partant.

Morgan retourna dans la chambre de Spencer. Il dormait. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et l'observa. Il était tout frêle et fragile mais pourtant ce gamin avait montré à tout le monde qu'il avait une grande force. Il avait survécu à toutes les difficultés rencontrées dans sa vie.

Morgan prit une chaise et s'assit en face du lit. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Vers 6h00 du matin, Spencer émergea de son sommeil. Il vit que l'agent Morgan était à son chevet. Il sourit malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait encore pour le sale coup de la dernière fois. Soudain, il se redressa lorsqu'il pensa à Brian. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il priait qu'il soit tout simplement retourné au squat. Spencer savait que si Brian ne le voyait pas là-bas, il trouverait un moyen de lui faire passer un message lui indiquant sa nouvelle planque. Il devait absolument retourner au squat. Spencer enleva le drap doucement, puis il descendit du lit sans faire de bruit. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, il essaya d'avancer sans faire de bruit. En passant devant Morgan, il sentit une main le saisir fortement au poignet. Spencer écarquilla les yeux.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » dit une voix rauque. Spencer comprit que Morgan était réveillé. Il fit face à l'agent du FBI qui le dévisageait.

« Désolé mais je crois que ça te regardes pas ! » dit Spencer en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

« Très bien. » dit Morgan en se mettant debout. Il tira l'adolescent jusqu'au lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Spencer lorsque Morgan lui passait les menottes sur son poignet.

« Je m'assure que tu t'enfuiras pas. » dit-il en attachant l'autre extrémité des menottes au lit.

« Non. » s'écria Spencer en se débattant en vain.

« Met l'a en sourdine, nous sommes dans un hôpital. »

« Détaches-moi. » Morgan secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Il faut que je retourne là-bas. » dit Spencer en tirant sur les menottes.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Brian doit m'y retrouver après… » Sa phrase se termina par un murmure inaudible.

« Après avoir passé toute la soirée à vendre son corps. » dit Morgan en fixant Spencer.

« Je t'interdis de le juger ou de me juger. » dit Spencer en s'asseyant sur le lit. Morgan sortit son portable de sa poche et le tendit à Spencer.

« Appelle-le. » Spencer soupira et prit le portable avec sa main libre. Il composa le numéro de Brian. Après seulement quelque secondes, il rendit le portable à Morgan

« C'est sa messagerie » dit Spencer inquiet. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Morgan souffrait en voyant la mine triste du jeune homme.

« Et si le type qui m'a fait du mal avait enlevé Brian ? »

« Ne pense pas à ce genre de chose. Je parie qu'il va très bien. » Morgan vit le désarroi dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il voulait tellement le rassurer. « Je vais passer au motel voir s'il est là. » dit Morgan.

« Tu ferais ça ? » dit le garçon étonné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme était si gentil avec lui. Finalement, il était prêt à le pardonner.

« Oui. » Il attrapa Morgan avec son bras libre et le serra contre lui. Au début, l'agent était mal à l'aise mais il finit par entourer le garçon de ses bras musclés. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une minute entière. Ce court moment fut merveilleux pour Morgan.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il.

« Attends.» Spencer lui montra son poignet toujours emprisonné. « Il faudrait que tu me détaches avant que tu partes. »

«Euh... Non. »

« Non ? » répéta Spencer incrédule.

« Comme ça je suis sûre de te retrouver ici à mon retour. » dit-il en souriant.

« Mais si…je ne sais pas moi…j'ai envie d'aller au toilette…ou de m'acheter quelque chose à grignoter dans l'un des distributeurs de l'hôpital. »

« Je ferai vite. Promis. » Dit-il en sortant.

« Reviens et détache moi. » cria Spencer. Morgan fit semblant de ne rien n'entendre.

Il traversa le couloir rapidement, tout en étant pensif. Il savait qu'il devenait trop proche de Spencer. C'était dangereux et interdit par la déontologie. Il devait se tenir à son rôle de profiler.

« C'est une victime, de plus il est mineur, je dois rester professionnel et garder une certaine distance. » se dit-il malgré le fait qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur le contraire.

Il trouva rapidement un taxi, et se rendit au vieux motel. Il trouva une patrouille de flic stationné devant. Il les rejoignit.

« Salut les gars. » dit- Morgan en jetant un regard à chacun des policiers présents.

« Salut. » dirent-il en cœur.

« Rien de nouveau par ici ? »

« Non, tout est calme. » dit celui assit côté passager.

« Il n'y a pas des gamins qui sont venu par ici ? »

« Non, personne depuis qu'il y ait eu la décente. » dit cette fois-ci l'autre assit côté conducteur.

« Très bien. Merci les gars. » Dit-il en remontant dans le taxi. Pour finir, il se rendit au commissariat. En arrivant là-bas. Il vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde devant les portes. La plus part étaient des journalistes. Il se fraya un chemin parmi eux. Il allait rejoindre Hotch qui semblait très contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Morgan.

« Le maire est ici. Il est venu féliciter le capitaine pour l'opération de cette nuit. » Dit Hotch en désignant l'homme dans le bureau du capitaine. « Ça nous fait perdre un temps fou. » ajouta-t-il.

« Ils ont oublié qu'il y a un dangereux criminel qui traine encore dans les rues. » dit Morgan.

« Je crois que nous sommes seul sur cette affaire. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Il une trentaine de gamin entassé dans les cellules du commissariat. Tous les policiers présents seront trop occupés à les identifier, puis à les ficher. Ensuite ils devront appeler les services sociaux ou appeler les parents de ceux qui ont fugués.» Morgan hocha la tête en comprenant ce que voulait dire son supérieure. Morgan se dirigea vers les cellules. Hotch ne plaisantait pas les adolescents étaient à l'étroit. Il s'approcha.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un Brian parmi vous ? » demanda-t-il en haussant la voix. « Je viens de la part de Spencer. » personne ne se manifesta. Il prit son téléphone, il essaya d'appeler le jeune homme. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

« Si jamais le pressentiment du gamin était fondé. » Pensa Morgan.

.


	5. Dans l'antre du loup

**Destin croisé**

**Chapitre 5.**

**Dans l'antre du loup.**

Derek était de retour à l'hôpital avec un sac contenant quelques vêtements. Il était accompagné d'Emily. Le médecin les avait annoncé que le gamin pouvait sortir dès aujourd'hui. Hotch les avait ordonnés de conduire Spencer à l'hôtel où ils logeaient durant l'enquête. En entrant dans la chambre, Derek vit l'adolescent endormi. Il eut un petit sourire. Il s'approcha et déposa le sac sur le lit. Il sortit la clef des menottes de sa poche et détacha le gamin.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies menottés au lit. » dit Emily avec un petit sourire en fixant Spencer.

« C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital. » justifia Derek.

« Il faudra lui dire pour son ami. » déclara Emily.

« Je sais. » dit tristement Morgan. Durant tout le trajet pour venir de l'hôpital, il réfléchissait à la manière de lui annoncer pour Brian. L'équipe et lui était certain que l'adolescent était entre les mains du tueur, et jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient aucune piste, et la petite opération montée par le maire leurs mettaient sérieusement des bâtons dans les roues. Morgan lui prit la main en douceur, et le gamin ouvrit les yeux. En voyant Derek, il sourit puis il se redressa.

« Je me suis endormi pendant que je t'attendais. » dit-il en s'adressant à Morgan. En s'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus les menottes Spencer se frotta le poignet.

« Enfin libre ! Je désespérai. Tu as mis un temps fou à revenir ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Bonjour Spencer ! » lui dit Emily.

« Bonjour. » lui dit-il en retour. Spencer était un peu déçu car il espérait que Morgan reviendrait seul et qu'ils auraient pu passer un peu de temps ensemble. L'adolescent culpabilisa en repensant à Brian.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé? » Demanda-t-il. En voyant les regards tristes et abattu des deux agents Spencer comprit que Brian avait été enlevé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit Morgan avec tristesse. Emily posa une main sur son épaule. Spencer resta sans rien dire, le regard dans le vide. Sa respiration s'accélérait, Derek vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Non. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Il éclata en sanglot.

« Nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver. » Ajouta l'agent mais les pleures de l'adolescent se sont intensifiés. Au de fond de lui Spencer savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il pleurait pour Brian mais aussi pour toutes les choses horribles qu'il y avait dans sa vie.

Morgan se sentit impuissant face aux larmes de Spencer. Il l'enlaça très fort dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir chaque tremblement qui parcourait le corps du gamin. Spencer enfouit son visage dans le cou de Morgan. Il se sentait protéger dans ses bras, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne se finisse jamais.

« Allez ! Il y a des vêtements dans ce sac. Habilles-toi, tu viens avec nous. » Lui murmura Morgan. Spencer renifla et s'écarta des bras de l'agent. Il hocha doucement la tête. Puis les deux agents quittèrent la chambre.

Ils restèrent dans le couloir pour attendre Spencer. Emily croisa les bras, et elle n'arrêtait pas de dévisager Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Il y a que tu deviens trop proche de ce gosse. »

« Emily, je n'ai… »

« Non, écoutes moi. » dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. « Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Ce gosse à des sentiments pour toi. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Dit-il sur un ton agacé.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Je comprends que tu te sentes concerné par ce gamin. »

« Il est totalement seul et tout le monde s'en fou. »

« Et qu'est qui se passera à la fin de cette enquête ? Hein ! Je vais te le dire. Nous allons repartir à Quantico et ce gamin se retrouva de nouveau seul. Tu lui donnes des illusions. » Expliqua Emily. Derek réalisa qu'elle avait raison.

Spencer ouvrit doucement la porte, il s'était changé. Il portait un pull blanc bien trop large et jeans noire.

« Je suis prêt. » dit-il d'une toute petite voix qui s'approchait plus d'un sanglot.

« Ok. »

* * *

Morgan ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et alluma la lampe. Il laissa Spencer et Emily entrer. Spencer jeta un coup d'œil rapide. C'était une chambre quand pouvait trouver dans n'importe qu'elle chaine d'hôtel pas cher. Il avait deux lits, une table de chevet à côté de chaque lit. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau métallique, un placard, fixé au mur un écran plat et des gros rideaux épais à la fenêtre qui empêchait la lumière du jour d'entrer.

« Tu vas rester ici le temps que l'enquête se termine. Il y aura un policier qui va rester devant la porte en notre absence. » Lui expliqua Morgan.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Spencer inquiet.

« Pas pour le moment, je partirai lorsque le policier arrivera pour prendre la relève. » dit Morgan. Spencer parut soulagé. Il alla se coucher sur le lit de gauche.

« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital. Ok. On se voit au poste de police. » Dit Emily.

« Très bien. » Emily referma la porte en sortant.

Derek enleva son manteau, et s'assit sur l'autre lit en s'appuyant sur le montant du lit.

« Karl James a été arrêté hier soir à son domicile. » annonça Morgan. Spencer se tourna vers lui. Il semblait surpris par la nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? »

« Il ira en prison pour longtemps. » Spencer eut un petit sourire. Il ne ressentait aucune peine pour Karl.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Morgan. Spencer s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

« Ok.» répondit Spencer en pliant les genoux.

« Pourquoi tu as suivi un type comme Karl ? » dit Morgan. Spencer soupira.

« Ma famille d'accueil s'en fichait de moi. Je passais la plus part du temps seul. Puis à surgit Karl, il était drôle et gentil mais surtout il s'intéressait à moi. Il s'est conduit comme un père.» Il s'arrêta de parler en fixant le mur.

« Ok, je comprends mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui lorsqu'il a voulu que tu te prostitue ? »

« Ça c'est pas fait comme ça. Il ne m'a pas dit 'viens suis-moi tu travailleras pour moi en vendant ton corps', non. Il a été plus malin, plus perfide. Au début j'habitai chez lui, il y avait un autre garçon avec nous, il s'appelait Shawn, lui aussi n'avait pas de parents. A nous trois en formait une petite famille. Karl était si cool. Il nous laissait boire, et nous laissait sniffer de la coke, de l'héro, et toutes sortes de médicaments. Je dois dire que j'étais défoncé en permanence. Un soir, il m'a emmené faire la fête chez un soit disant ami. Il y avait de l'alcool, de la drogue à volonté, très vite j'ai été pété, et … » sa voix tremblait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter. » intervint Morgan.

« Non ça vas. Je veux continuer. » Spencer respira à fond avant de reprendre. « Karl m'a emmené dans l'une des chambres du haut, il m'allongé sur le lit et il m'a dit que je devais me montrer très gentil avec ses amis, puis il a fait glisser mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles, ensuite un homme est entrée dans la chambre, il s'est déshabillé et il a grimpé sur moi… » Spencer renifla. «… lorsqu'il eut terminé un autre type est venu, après lui encore un autre, ça été comme ça toute la soirée… » Morgan remarqua une larme couler le long de la joue de Spencer, il essuya avec la manche de son pull. «…je me suis laissé faire sans lutter. » dit l'adolescent avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix. « À quatre heures du matin Karl m'a ramené chez lui et il m'a félicité car je l'avais fait gagner 5000$ en une soirée. Après j'ai passé les jours suivants à être malade comme un chien et à pleurer. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es resté après ça ? » dit Morgan.

« J'étais déjà bien accro aux drogues et puis Karl était très fort pour manipuler les garçons stupide comme moi. Et de toute façon je serai parti où ? » Expliqua l'adolescent.

« Il y a eu d'autres soirées de ce genre ? »

« Oui, c'était pratiquement chaque Week-end. Il y a même des soirées dont je n'ai aucun souvenir car j'étais trop drogué.» Répondit Spencer.

« Tu te rappels de ces types ? »

« Oui, de quelques-uns. D'ailleurs certains viennent encore me voir. Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux qu'ils soient tous arrêtés. » Spencer lança un regard intrigué à Derek. « En fait, je veux que tu fasses une liste de tous tes clients. Après cette affaire, la police pourra les jeter en prison. Ce sont des prédateurs. » Déclara Morgan.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ? Tu n'en tires aucuns bénéfices. » Derek fixa Spencer.

« Lorsque j'avais 15 ans, quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance à abuser de moi. Pendant longtemps je l'ai caché. J'avais trop honte mais j'ai pu passer à autre chose en affrontant mon agresseur. Et je me retrouve un peu en toi. Pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose, il faut que toi aussi tu fasses face à ses hommes la tête haute car tu n'as rien fait. Ce sont eux les coupables.» Spencer vit que ce sujet était encore très sensible et que Morgan ne souhaitait pas s'étendre plus là-dessus.

Derek s'allongea sur le lit en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Spencer se leva doucement de son lit et monta sur celui de Derek. L'agent était surpris par l'attitude de l'adolescent mais il n'a rien dit. Spencer se blottit tout contre Derek, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux. Spencer regardait Derek. Il le trouvait incroyablement beau.

Vingt minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Derek se leva. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrir un jeune policier en uniforme.

« Agent Morgan, je suis l'officier Menard. » Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Vous devez monter la garde devant cette chambre, personne d'autre à part les membres de l'équipe est autorisé à entrer. Le gamin est sous votre entière responsabilité. » Expliqua Morgan au policier. Il retourna prendre sa veste à l'intérieur. Spencer lui toucha le dos de la main. Ils regardèrent quelques secondes.

« S'il te faut quelque chose demande à l'officier Menard, il va rester devant la porte, sinon appel moi sur mon portable. »

« Ok. » Dit Spencer en hochant la tête. Derek enfila sa veste et quitta la chambre. Une fois seul Spencer alluma la télé. Pendant une demi-heure, il zappa. Fatigué, il éteignit la télé. Il se leva et tourna en rond. Il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille ses pensées se portaient uniquement sur Brian. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer le type enfoncer le couteau dans le corps de Brian. Spencer arrivait encore à sentir la lame du couteau dans sa chair. Il pleura. Il détestait ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher.

« Pleurer ne va pas aider Brian. » se réprimanda-t-il.

Il voulait tant se rappeler de quelque chose, un truc, un indice qui lui permettrait d'aider Brian. La matinée était écoulé, il ne restait plus qu'un jour et demi avant que le tueur se débarrasse du jeune homme.

« Rappel toi, rappel toi, rappel toi… » Se répétait-il en se tapotant la tête. Soudain il se rappela d'une paire d'œil de couleur différente, marron et bleu. Cette image lui parut très claire. Spencer s'est souvenu du bruit des carillons. Il eut une succession de flash et de souvenir qui lui traversa la tête. D'un coup l'adolescent se revoyait attacher sur un lit, ses poignets étaient retenu par des fils de fer, mais il ne semblait pas être dans la cave, on aurait dit plutôt une chambre. Le type était sur lui et poussait des gémissements. Spencer eut un haut le cœur, puis il courut jusqu'à la douche et a vomi dans la cuvette de la toilette. Agenouillé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, l'adolescent s'est mis à pleurer. Il resta un bon moment par terre. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombre mais une chose importante lui était également revenue. Le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la ferme de ce psychopathe.

Il se leva avec difficulté, retourna dans la chambre. Il prit le téléphone pour appeler Morgan. L'agent ne répondait pas. Spencer raccrocha. L'adolescent savait que le temps de Brian était compté. Il décida de s'y rendre immédiatement. De plus Spencer voulait aller là-bas. Il avait vieux compte à régler.

Il ouvrit la porte, il vit le policier de dos à l'autre bout du couloir près de l'ascenseur, il était en train de parler avec une jeune femme. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'hôtel. Spencer sortit discrètement et referma la porte doucement. Il partit dans la direction opposé et emprunta l'escalier de secours qui déboucha sur une ruelle. Il fit le tour et arriva devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il y avait un taxi blanc et noir garé devant l'entrée, le chauffeur se disputait avec une grosse dame qui s'acharnait à parler très fort. Spencer avança et vit les clefs sur le contact. Il ouvrit la portière sans que l'homme trop occupé à brailler ne s'en aperçoive. Il démarra et partit pied au plancher. L'homme couru derrière son taxi mais c'était trop tard. Spencer était partit. Au moins Karl avait su lui apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

Avec le trafic, il a fallu une demi-heure à Spencer pour quitter la ville. Au bout d'une heure de route, le taxi s'arrêta net. Il était à sec, plus d'essence. Le jeune homme était au milieu de nulle part. Il ouvrit la boite à gant et vit un téléphone portable, il le prit avec lui avant de descendre du taxi. Il commença à marcher dans le froid. Par précaution, il décida de marcher près des bois, c'était plus facile de se cacher.

* * *

Garcia avait fini par trouver le nom de famille de Brian dans le fichier des enfants disparu. Il s'appelle White, et il s'est enfuit de chez lui après une violente dispute avec son beau-père. C'est un alcoolique notoire qui le battait lui et sa mère.

« Toujours des histoires atroces. » dit JJ. Derek qui était assis près n'avait pas entendu. Il était bien trop absorbé par ses pensées. Il pensait à Spencer. L'adolescent s'était confié à lui. Plus que jamais il se sentait proche de lui.

« Derek ? »

« Oui. » dit-il en revenant à lui.

« Tout vas bien ? »

« Cette affaire me met en rogne, malgré le fait que nous ayons dressé le profil du suspect, découvert qu'il utilisait du GHB pour drogué ses victimes, qu'il conduit une fourgonnette blanche, et bien nous n'arrivons à rien. En ce moment même, il détient un jeune garçon d'à peine 15 ans et dans un peu plus de 24 heures il le tuera comme les autres victimes. C'est frustrant. » S'énerva Morgan en se levant de sa chaise.

« Je sais mais il faut garder espoir. » s'exclama JJ.

« Ouais. » dit-il sans grande conviction. Le portable de Derek sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

« Spencer ? Attends de quoi tu parles. Ce n'est pas vrai. T'es dingue. Ok ! Nous arrivons avec des renforts. Ne bouge surtout pas. Spencer je t'interdis de jouer au héro. » Puis il raccrocha et appela Garcia. « Baby girl, est-ce que tu peux localiser d'où provient le dernier appel que j'ai reçu. » JJ dévisageait Morgan sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Rien n'est impossible pour une déesse, tu devrais le savoir. Laisse-moi faire. Voilà, en ce moment même tu es en train de recevoir les coordonnées. »

« Merci princesse. »

« Bye mon chou. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda JJ.

« Spencer s'est enfin rappelé où vit notre tueur et il est là-bas tout seul pour libérer Brian. » dit-il avec colère. « Garcia vient de me donner les coordonnées d'où Spencer m'a appelé. Il se trouve à au moins d'heure de route d'ici. » Ajouta-t-il exaspéré par ce gamin.

« Je vais réunir l'équipe. » dit JJ en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Spencer s'était tapi dans un buisson. Il observait la maison. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était en pleine nuit mais il en était sûre s'était bien celle-là. La journée elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle maison. A la nuit tombée, elle se transformait en quelque chose d'hideux et de monstrueux. Elle devenait la maison d'un violeur et d'un assassin. Spencer la détestait mais il détestait encore plus le propriétaire. Spencer eut un frisson en repensant à cet homme.

Il remarqua la fourgonnette blanche devant cette foutue maison. Il avait promis à Derek de ne rien faire de stupide mais attendre que la police était trop risqué pour Brian. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il se baissa et se dirigea vers la maison. Il se cacha sous une fenêtre. Il jeta un œil, c'était le séjour où son cauchemar avait débuté. Spencer fit le tour toujours en se baissant. Il arriva à la porte de derrière. Il regarda par la fenêtre. C'était la cuisine avec son maudit frigo année 70. Spencer vit que la voie était libre. Il tourna la poignée da la porte. Il n'était pas verrouillé.

« Bien sûr pourquoi verrouiller les portes d'une maison qui abrite un violeur assassin ? » se dit Spencer avec sarcasme. Une fois dans la cuisine, il se dirigea directement jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Il se figea et se retourna. Il vit sur une petite table un énorme couteau. Il le prit, puis descendit. Un pas après l'autre, il évitait de faire craquer le bois des marches. Arrivé jusqu'en bas l'odeur d'une puanteur lui donna la nausée. Grâce à une petite fenêtre, il y avait assez de lumière en bas. Il regarda autour de lui, aucune trace de Brian. Il se rappela de la chambre. Elle devait surement être à l'étage. Spencer fit le chemin inverse. Il traversa le séjour. Puis il se retrouva dans le couloir, il vit derrière lui, la porte d'entrée. Ce serait si simple de l'ouvrir et de partir en courant de cette maison mais pas sans Brian. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à l'escalier. Il tenait le couteau fermement.

Arrivé à l'étage. Il vit une première porte avec une clef dans la serrure. Il l'enleva délicatement et regarda par le trou de la serrure et vit quelqu'un attaché à un lit.

« Brian. » dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte. C'était bien Brian nu. Le visage tuméfié, il était à peine reconnaissable. Spencer se précipita vers son ami pour le détacher.

« Brian, c'est moi. Spencer. » Murmura-t-il mais l'adolescent était inconscient. Spencer défit le premier lien qui retenait sa main droite, il s'attaquait au second lien lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par les cheveux. Il se retrouva au sol, il grimaça de douleur, en ouvrant les yeux il découvrir au-dessus de lui le violeur assassin qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.


	6. séparation

**Destin croisé.**

**Chapitre 6.**

« Je te croyais mort. » Gronda l'homme. Il portait la même casquette que la dernière fois. D'une main, il souleva l'adolescent par les épaules. « Je vais te briser. » l'homme exerçait une terrible pression sur l'adolescent. Spencer grimaçait de douleur. Il finit par crier. Si cet homme continuait à faire ça, il allait vraiment le briser. Un second type entra dans la chambre. Il ressemblait à l'assassin violeur sauf qu'il avait un gabarit moins imposant et qu'il était plus jeune. Ses yeux à lui était marron clair. En l'apercevant Spencer eut de nouveau des flots d'image dont laquelle cet homme lui faisait les pires choses. « Ils sont deux, sans doute des frères. » pensa Spencer.

« Regarde Hector un revenant. » Dit-il en riant la gorge déployé. » Il avait un rire terrifiant qui glaça le sang de l'adolescent. Il aurait tant souhaité que Derek soit là pour l'aider mais encore une fois il était seul. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même.

« Je me souviens de lui. » Il s'approcha du gamin et le renifla en fermant les yeux. Un sourire d'extase s'afficha sur sa figure. « Je me souviens de son sucré. » murmura-t-il en caressant le visage de Spencer.

« Ne me touchez pas. » gémit Spencer.

« Tue-le ! » s'exclama le plus jeune des frères.

« Attendez, s'il vous plait. » supplia Spencer. « Je peux vous faire des choses que vous allez aimer. »

« On s'est déjà amusé avec toi. Tu n'as plus aucun intérêt à nos yeux. » Grommela celui qui tenait l'adolescent. « Je vais adorer te briser la nuque. » L'homme fixa Spencer droit dans les yeux et sourit en voyant de la peur dans ses yeux.

« Pitié…je vous le jure vous allez aimé… »

« Attends Vlad. Laisse-moi m'amuser avec lui. On pourra toujours le tuer plus tard. » Le plus âgé libéra son emprise sur l'adolescent. Spencer s'étala sur le plancher.

« Très bien mais quand aura fini tu t'en débarrasse. » gronda l'ainé des frères en quittant la chambre. L'adolescent essayait de se calmer lorsqu'il aperçut le couteau au pied du lit. Il tendit le bras pour le saisir mais son agresseur le tira par la cheville jusqu'au centre de la pièce. À cette distance, il ne pouvait plus atteindre le couteau.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. » grommela Hector en enleva sa ceinture de son pantalon. Il souleva la tête de l'adolescent en lui agrippant d'une main ses cheveux. De l'autre il défit sa braguette. Il fourra sa main dans son pantalon et en sortit son sexe déjà en érection.

« Fais-le. » hurla l'homme. « Montre-moi à quel point tu es doué. Sale putain. » Vociféra-t-il en secouant sans ménagement la tête du gamin.

« Non. » cria Spencer. Le refus du gamin le mit en colère. Il le frappa avec une telle violence qu'il atterrit à plat ventre au pied du lit où se trouvait le couteau. Encore groggy par le coup de poing, Spencer eut tout de même le réflexe de prendre discrètement le couteau et de le dissimuler sous sa poitrine. L'homme écumait de rage lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus de Spencer. Il l'attrapa de nouveau le jeune homme par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever.

« Soit tu obéis ou soit tu meurs. » menaça-t-il. Il retourna le gamin qui profita de l'occasion pour lui planter la lame dans le ventre. Il lança un regard surpris, puis il lâcha Spencer et dans un dernier réflexe il attrapa le couteau encore planté dans sa chair et l'enleva d'un coup sec. Il s'effondra au sol. Spencer encore sous le choc regardait le sang de son agresseur se répandre doucement sur le sol.

L'adolescent se ressaisit. Il ramassa le couteau et s'approcha de Brian pour défaire l'autre lien. Le jeune garçon n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

« Brian réveille toi. » murmura Spencer mais le jeune garçon restait inconscient. Le frère ainé fit son apparition, il se précipita sur le cadavre de son frère en pleure. Il avait l'air humain mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard à Spencer il se transforma en bête. L'adolescent se leva du lit en brandissant le couteau devant lui.

« Qu'espères-tu faire avec ce couteau ? » rugit l'homme en posant le corps à terre.

« Écartez-vous de mon chemin. » hurla Spencer. L'homme secoua la tête. « Il faudra me tuer, si tu veux partir vivant de cette maison. » Il se jeta sur Spencer, et lui arracha son arme des mains. Il lui assena un coup poing à la mâchoire. L'adolescent s'évanouit.

Lorsque Spencer était allongé sur le plancher, ses bras était attaché au pied du lit. L'homme apparut le couteau à la main.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de te découper en morceau. » Il s'agenouilla près de Spencer. « Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Une oreille, un doigt ou le nez. » Dit en rigolant. L'adolescent hurla et se débâtit avec force pour se défaire de ses liens mais il n'a fait que les resserrer.

« Tu ne pourras pas te libérer. » Spencer pensa que tout était perdu, au moment où il se résignait à mourir. Des hommes armés pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Derek était là, il jeta un œil à Spencer avant de se focaliser sur le tueur.

« Vous êtes encerclés alors déposez ce couteau immédiatement.» lui ordonna Hotch. L'homme se mit debout sans mouvement brusque. Il lâcha le couteau. La police et le FBI s'approchèrent, Hotch lui croisa les bras dans le dos et le menotta.

Derek courut jusqu'à Spencer. Il détacha l'adolescent qui se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

* * *

L'équipe entière était réunie à l'hôpital. Derek jeta un œil dans la chambre, il regarda Spencer, malgré son corps contusionné il refusait obstinément de quitter Brian.

« Morgan. » appela JJ. Il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

« Garcia m'a donnée les coordonnées de la mère de Brian, elle arrivera certainement demain matin. » annonça JJ.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » déclara Rossi.

« Et pour Spencer ? » demanda Morgan.

« C'est mère est toujours interné et il n'y a toujours pas de trace de son père. Donc j'ai dû contacter les services sociaux. Une assistante sociale viendra demain.» Expliqua JJ. Derek sentit son cœur lourd de chagrin.

« Il n'y aurait pas une meilleur solution que de le confier aux services sociaux ? » dit-il.

« Comme quoi ? » intervint Emily. Derek haussa les épaules. « Il n'a aucune famille qui le prendrait avec lui?»

« J'en sais rien. Je vais demander à Garcia de chercher. » Dit JJ.

« J'aimerais vous parler d'un autre sujet important. » dit Derek.

« Vas-y, nous t'écoutons ! » répondit Hotch.

« Il faudrait arrêter tous les hommes qui payaient pour coucher avec ses gamins. »

« C'est plus tôt du ressort des autorités locales, et de plus notre cher Karl James t'a devancé. Il a proposé au procureur une liste de tous ses clients en échange d'une réduction de peine. » Derek hocha la tête avec un air satisfait.

« Bon, allons-nous reposer. » proposa Rossi.

« Je reste. » déclara Derek. Rossi lui posa une main sur l'épaule en lui souriant.

« Ok. »

Derek retourna devant la chambre. Spencer s'était allongé près de son ami. L'agent entra et s'installa sur une chaise près du lit. Il regarda les deux adolescents endormis. Demain il devra dire au revoir à Spencer. Cette situation lui était difficile. Il aurait aimé tellement prendre soins de lui, l'aider à avoir une vie normale. Il pourrait en demander la garde, devenir son tuteur. L'idée l'effleura mais il secoua la tête en réalisant que c'était de la folie. Il avait un travail prenant qui l'obligeait à voyager, de plus il entretenait une relation plutôt ambiguë avec Spencer. « C'est une mauvaise idée. » pensa-t-il avant de se caler sur la chaise. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mme White arriva à l'hôpital. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blonds que son fils. Il était aisé de voir une forte ressemblance entre elle et Brian. Malgré son air fatigué, c'était une femme très belle. Derek discuta quelque seconde avec elle.

« Comment va Brian ? »

« Il a vécu des moments difficile mais il va bien. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an. » dit-elle en larme. « Ils m'ont dit ce qu'il faisait pour vivre. Mon dieu tout ça c'est de ma faute mais je vous jure que j'ai jeté mon salaud de mari dehors.»

« Calmez-vous ! Dans cette chambre il y a votre fils et vous devez vous montrer forte pour lui. » Lui expliqua Derek. Elle hocha la tête et ravala ses larmes.

Derek ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Les deux adolescents étaient en pleure dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

« Les garçons ? » Appela Morgan. Ils tournaient vers l'agent. Brian écarquilla les yeux.

« Maman ! » dit-il étonner. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son fils, et serra de toutes ses forces.

« Viens Spencer laissons-les. » dit Derek. Tous deux quittèrent la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir Spencer se tourna vers Derek.

« Je suppose que Brian va entrer chez lui. »

« Oui. » répondit Derek.

« Avant que Brian ne se fasse enlever, nous avions prévu de nous enfuir ensemble. »

« Vous enfuir mais pour aller où ? » Spencer haussa les épaules.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance, Brian va retour dans sa famille et moi et bien… » L'adolescent resta silencieux. Son visage s'illumina tout à coup.

« Je pourrais vivre chez toi. » dit-il tout enjoué. Derek resta bouche bée par la proposition du gamin.

« J'aurai dix-huit ans dans deux ans, et je prendrai peu place, je serai gentil et je ferai le ménage. » énuméra-t-il les yeux plein d'espoir. « Tu ne regretteras pas ! »

« Spencer, j'aimerai t'avoir avec moi mais… »

« Tu refuses. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « J'aurai dû m'en douter…une fois de plus je vais me retrouver seul. » son visage reflétait la tristesse et la déception.

« Non, tu ne seras pas seul. » dit-il en serrant l'adolescent dans ses bars. JJ arrivera accompagnée d'une femme afro-américaine portant des grosses lunettes.

« Derek, Spencer, je vous présente Annie Chapman. Elle est assistante sociale. »

« Elle est ici pour moi. » dit Spencer.

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

« Bonjour Spencer. » dit l'assistante sociale. L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il avait la mine grave.

« Je vais me retrouver dans un foyer. »

« Et bien pour commencer, nous allons te ramener à Las Vegas, et tu seras placer dans un foyer en attendant que l'on te trouve une famille d'accueille. » expliqua la femme.

« Non, je n'irai pas. » répondit fermement Spencer.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Retourner dans la rue. Tu as vu ce qui t'es arrivé. Il vaut mieux accepter de rester dans le foyer, tu y serras plus en sécurité. » Dit Derek. L'adolescent ne répondit pas. « Je te promets de rester en contact avec toi. » ajouta l'agent.

« Derek, il faut y aller. » lui dit JJ. L'agent regarda Spencer une dernière fois avant de s'en aller avec sa collègue.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine pour la suite. **


	7. Retrouvaille

**Destin croisé.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**Retrouvaille.**

**Six ans plus tard.**

**Vendredi soir 20h00.**

Derek Morgan descendit de son véhicule et traversa le parking sous-terrain d'un pas lourd. Il espérait tellement passer un Week-end de détente mais ce fichu téléphone avait sonné une fois de plus. Une nouvelle affaire nécessitait l'attention du BAU. Au moment où il pénétrait dans le hall, il sentit une main derrière lui se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna immédiatement et vit Emily qui avait laissée son manteau entrouvert. Derek sourit en voyant qu'elle portait une petite robe noire qui moulait parfaitement son corps svelte.

« Waouh, Emily ! » S'exclama Morgan en fixant la jeune femme. « Tu es magnifique!»

« Merci. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi cette robe ? »

« Eh bien, ce soir, je devais dîner avec un vieil ami, j'étais déjà en route lorsque malheureusement, Garcia m'a appelée. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Tu pourras toujours dîner avec cet ami à ton retour. » Lui dit Morgan.

« Non, il vit en France et il repart demain soir. » Expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse. « Pourquoi les criminels ne prennent-ils pas de congé. » Se plaignit-elle.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit Morgan en haussant les épaules. « Mais le jour où ils le feront, la vie deviendra plus simple. »

Emily lui sourit. « Ça j'en suis pas sûr. » Dit-elle. « Allez, courage, nous avons du boulot qui nous attendent. » Dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur avec Morgan.

Les deux agents traversèrent l'open space, jusqu'à la salle de débriefing. JJ était déjà installé dans la salle, et elle lisait un document.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Morgan.

JJ leva les yeux vers les deux agents qui se tenaient près de la porte, elle plia immédiatement la feuille, puis l'enfonça dans sa poche. « Euh Hotch est dans son bureau avec Garcia, et Rossi est à New-York pour un séminaire. »

« Tout vas bien ? » Lui demanda Emily.

« Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? » Répondit JJ. Emily haussa les épaules. « Tu es bizarre ! »

Morgan s'avança vers la table, puis déposa son sac aux pieds de sa chaise et s'assit. Emily se plaça à côté de JJ.

« En quoi consiste cette nouvelle affaire ? » Demanda Derek.

« Aucune idée ! Hotch et Garcia ne m'ont encore rien dit. » Dit JJ. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hotch qui tenait un dossier dans sa main entra avec Garcia dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir ! » dit Hotch en conservant sa mine grave. « Désolé de vous faire venir ce soir mais nous avons une nouvelle affaire. » Il fit signe à Garcia de prendre la suite. La jeune technicienne réajusta ses lunettes puis alluma l'écran derrière elle. Morgan se redressa en plissant les yeux en voyant la photo qui s'affichait.

« Mais c'est Spencer Reid ! » s'exclama Morgan.

« C'est exacte. » confirma Garcia.

Emily se tourna vers Morgan avec un petit rire moqueur. « C'est vrai, je me rappelle de ce gamin. Et je crois que durant l'affaire de Boston tu étais même devenu très proche de lui. » Dit Emily en s'adressant à Morgan.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Nia Morgan en détournant la tête.

L'agent du FBI fixa de nouveau la photo, il trouvait Spencer changé, l'adolescent de l'époque était devenu un homme, mais malgré tout il avait conservé un petit air naïf et juvénile. Il lui arrivait très souvent de penser au gamin en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir.

« C'est un jeune écrivain qui connait un véritable succès avec son premier roman.» reprit Garcia.

« Ah oui ! » S'étonna Morgan, il ne l'imaginait pas du tout écrivain. « C'est génial.» Dit-il.

« Oui c'est super, mais il y a quelques semaines, quelqu'un a commencé à lui envoyé des lettres de menace… » Continua Garcia.

« Ce genre d'affaire est du ressort de la police» Fit remarquer Emily en interrompant Garcia.

«C'est vrai mais la police de New-York est dans une impasse, elle n'a jamais pu retrouver l'auteur des lettres, elle n'a même pas d'indice, pas d'empreinte, pas l'ombre d'une piste. » Expliqua Garcia.

« Notre homme est très vigilent. » Déclara Emily.

« Et aujourd'hui la situation est devenue encore plus glauque. » Dit Garcia.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Notre homme est passé à l'action en postant un colis piégé à Spencer Reid, et malheureusement s'est son éditrice, Kathleen Green qui a ouvert le paquet, et la pauvre femme a reçu de l'acide chlorhydrique en pleine figure. » Garcia appuya de nouveau sur un bouton de la télécommande, et la photo de la jeune femme défiguré s'afficha à l'écran. Elle présentait des brûlures du deuxième et du troisième degré sur 60% du visage et sur les mains.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama JJ.

Garcia prit une profonde respiration avant d'ajouter. « Elle est dans un état critique. »

« La police de New-York nous a également envoyé un portrait-robot du livreur. » Hotch le fit passer entre les agents.

« Je doute que cela nous aide. » Dit Emily.

« Que dise les lettres de menaces qu'a reçu Spencer ? » Demanda Morgan.

« La police de New-York nous a envoyés quelques-unes. » Hotch distribua à chacun des agents des copies des lettres.

« Notre homme a choisi de les écrire à la main ! » S'étonna JJ.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, il aurait pu se contenter de les taper. Cela montre qu'il n'a pas peur d'être arrêté.» Ajouta Emily.

« Il suffit de les lire pour constater que notre homme éprouve une haine profonde pour Spencer. Chaque nouvelle lettre est plus violente que la précédente. »

« Mais dans aucune des lettres il ne dit la raison de cette haine envers Spencer Reid. » Constata Hotch.

« Il prétend même le surveiller. Il veut d'abord jouer avec lui, le tourmenter et l'effrayer. Ce n'est pas un harceleur typique, cette personne cherche à se venger de Spencer. » Ajouta Emily.

« Pourquoi ? » Se demanda Morgan.

« Nous partons dans une demi-heure. » Dit Hotch en quittant la pièce.

Morgan resta un instant à observer la photo de Spencer en se demandant comment allait-il gérer le fait de le revoir.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Emily.

« À rien. » Répondit Morgan avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. »

* * *

L'air était sec et glaciale, et malgré le fait qu'il était tard, les rues de New-York étaient encore très animées. L'équipe se rendit directement chez Spencer. Morgan était de plus en plus nerveux. Il trouva ça ridicule, pourquoi il tremblait autant. Il essayait de se calmer en pensant à autre chose mais son esprit le ramenait directement à Spencer. À l'époque il avait dû lutter contre ses propres sentiments pour ne pas franchir la ligne de conduite que les agents doivent respecter. Pourrait-il de nouveau lutter ?

Hotch s'arrêta la voiture à l'angle de la 59eme. Ils étaient dans l'Upper East Side, l'un des quartiers les plus luxueux de la ville. Morgan du véhicule et regarda l'immeuble à la façade blanche. Il se demanda comment le gamin des rues qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années pouvait se payer un appartement dans ce quartier. Hotch prit les devant en ouvrant le petit portail noir et monta les marches jusqu'à la porte en fer. Il appuya sur l'interphone. Presque immédiatement une voix féminine répondit. « Oui ! »

« Bonsoir Madame, c'est le FBI… » La porte d'entrée se déverrouilla avant que Hotch puisse finir sa phrase. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Voyant que l'ascenseur ne pourra pas accueillir les tous, Emily demanda : « Il habite à quel étage ? »

« Au dixième ! » Répondit Hotch. Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Morgan d'emprunter l'escalier, il gagnerait un peu de temps car il appréhendait fortement de revoir Spencer.

« Emily et JJ prenez l'ascenseur. » Dit-il en essayant dissimuler sa nervosité.

« Attend un peu ! Tu nous laisse prendre l'ascenseur car nous sommes des femmes. » Dit Emily avec un regard sévère.

« Non. » Se défendit Morgan. Emily et JJ éclatèrent de rire. « Je plaisante. » dit-elle. « Tu ne serais pas un peu stressé à l'idée de revoir Spencer.» Ajouta la jeune femme en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur avec un grand sourire.

« On se revoir là-haut. » Dit JJ avant que les portes se referment.

Hotch fixa Morgan d'un air interrogateur. Morgan sentait peser le regard de son supérieur sur lui et il cela le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? » Finit-il par lui demander.

« Non, rien. » Hotch se dirigea vers l'escalier sans rien ajouté de plus. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au dixième étage. Emily et JJ les attendaient dans le couloir près de l'ascenseur.

« Il n'y a que deux appartements à cette étage ! » S'exclama JJ incrédule. Hotch se dirigea vers la porte au fond à droite et sonna. Morgan se tenait juste derrière lui. La porte s'entrouvrit doucement, et Morgan écarquilla les yeux en pensant voir Spencer mais ce n'était pas lui. Une dame avec un chignon stricte, portant un uniforme noir avec un tablier blanc se tenait devant eux.

« Vous devez être du FBI. » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. C'était la même voix qui avait répondu à l'interphone.

« Oui. » Répondit Hotch. Elle s'écarta de la porte en leurs faisant signe d'entrée. Au même moment où les quatre agents pénétrèrent dans l'appartement un homme descendit l'escalier. Il était très élancé, le visage creux. Ses cheveux noir corbeau refaisaient ressortir encore plus la pâleur de sa peau. Morgan se demandait qu'elle âge pouvait à voir cet homme.

« Eloïse, je vais m'en occuper ! » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Très bien Monsieur. » Dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

« Bonsoir. » dit l'homme. « Vous êtes les agents du FBI ? »

« Oui, nous sommes du bureau d'analyse du comportement. Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner, voici mes collègues l'agent Derek Morgan, l'agent Emily Prentiss et pour finir l'agent Jennifer Jareau.» Répondit Hotch. « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Martin Duval, le compagnon de Spencer. » Morgan eu le cœur serré en entendant une chose pareil. Il essaya de se contenir pour ne laisser rien paraitre, mais Emily avait eu le temps de voir sa réaction.

« J'espère que vous serez plus efficace que la police. Spencer et moi sommes fatigués de vivre dans la crainte.»

« Je vous comprend. » Déclara Hotch.

L'homme les fit signes de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le séjour. Hotch et les autres virent le canapé et le tapis rongé par l'acide. En voyant les regards des agents. L'homme s'arrêta et dit sur un ton horrifié :

« C'est à cet endroit que cela s'est produit ! C'était horrible, Kathleen hurlait à la mort pendant que son visage était littéralement en train de fondre. » Martin se tourna vers les agents. « Allons dans mon bureau.»

« Vous étiez présent au moment où s'est arrivé ? » Demanda Hotch.

« J'étais sur la terrasse, donc je n'ai pas vu quand Kathleen a ouvert le paquet.» Répondit l'homme. Il entra dans son bureau suivit des agents.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. » Dit-il en montrant le canapé d'angle dans le coin de la pièce. Les agents s'assirent.

« Ce qui s'est passé a beaucoup affecté Spencer. Il croit que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. »

« Nous aimerions lui parler ? » Intervient Emily.

« Très bien. » Martin se leva de son fauteuil et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Martin franchi la porte de la chambre et constata que Spencer était assis sur le lit, le regard fixant le vide.

« Je croyais que tu dormais. » Dit-il.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme dans une telle situation ? » Rétorqua Spencer d'un ton colérique. « Nous devrions être à l'hôpital auprès de Kathleen. » S'énerva le jeune homme. « Je te signale qu'elle n'a pas de famille. » Ajouta-t-il.

« J'aime beaucoup Kathleen et je m'inquiète pour elle mais c'est trop risqué. » Expliqua Martin. « D'ailleurs, il y a quatre agents du FBI qui souhaiteraient te parler. »

« Ils vont me bombarder de question totalement inutile que la police m'a déjà posé. »

Martin s'assit près du jeune homme et le serra contre lui. « Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à une vie normale ? » Gémit Spencer au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Quand toute cette histoire sera terminé, nous pourrions prendre des vacances dans un endroit paradisiaque mais d'abord tu dois aller parler aux agents.» Conseilla Martin.

« T'as raison. » Avoua Spencer. Il se leva et quitta la chambre avec Martin.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Spencer en arrivant dans le séjour.

« Dans mon bureau. » répondit Martin. Spencer poussa la porte et se figea en les voyants. Il ne pensait pas jamais revoir Derek Morgan. En un instant des sentiments qu'il croyait à jamais oubliés refirent surface. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il se ressaisit sur le champ. Aujourd'hui il avait Martin, un homme merveilleux qui a été là pour lui.

Morgan ne cessait fixer Spencer, et réalisa malgré les années écoulées, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Spencer même s'il essayait de le nier à l'époque. Spencer avait su le toucher en plein cœur et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour quiconque.

« Spencer, je te présente l'agent Hotchner, et son équipe. » Dit Martin.

« Bonsoir, et merci d'être venue. » Répondit-il en feignant de ne pas les connaitre. Morgan était déstabilisé par son attitude. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui sauter au cou, mais faire semblant de ne pas se souvenir de lui le vexait. Il se demandait pourquoi Spencer agissait de la sorte? Était-ce parce qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé tomber ?

« Martin, j'aimerai discuter seul à seul avec eux. » Dit Spencer. Martin fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la requête de son petit-ami. Il avait été là depuis le début, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être mis à l'écart.

Voyant qu'il était retissant à le laisser seul avec les agents du FBI, Spencer se tourna vers Martin et lui fit un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. » Lui dit Spencer. Martin finit par obtempérer en sortant à contre cœur.

« Pourquoi faire semblant de pas nous connaitre? » Lui demanda Morgan sur un ton cassant. Spencer vérifia que Martin n'était plus à proximité, puis il alla s'assoir en face des agents. « Je suis désolé mais si j'avais dit à Martin que je vous connaissais, et bien j'aurai été obligé de lui parler de mon passé et ça je ne le souhaite pas. Personne de mon entourage ne connait la vérité sur mon ancienne vie.»

« Nous sommes pas là pour vous faire du tort. » Lui assura Hotch. « Nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions et faire notre boulot. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Allez-y ! Je vous écoutes.» Dit-il nerveusement.

« A quel moment avez-vous reçu la première lettre de menace ? » Lui demanda Hotch.

« Fin septembre, mon livre venait de sortir en librairie. Au début je n'y ai pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un paquet contenant un rat mort. »

« Un rat ! » grimaça JJ.

« J'ai porté plainte, mais ça n'a rien changé. » Spencer se leva et ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et sortit une enveloppe et le tendit à Hotch. Il sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe. C'était des photos de Spencer prisent à différents endroits. « Je les ai reçues il y a deux jours. »

« Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas remis à la police ? » Dit Hotch. Spencer haussa les épaules. « Avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un qui était en train de vous épier ? » Questionna JJ.

« Non. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée sur l'identité de la personne qui vous persécute ? » Demanda JJ.

« Non. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

« Pourquoi vous vous montrez aussi imprudent ? » Demanda JJ sur un ton incrédule. Spencer baissa les yeux.

« Je crois que je ne voulais pas voir l'ampleur du problème, et maintenant à cause de moi une amie est gravement blessée. »

« Le colis piégé vous a été livré vers quel heure ? » Demanda Emily. Spencer réfléchit pendant une seconde. « Il était exactement 15 h50 lorsque quelqu'un a sonné à la porte, et Eloïse est allée ouvrir. »

« Donc vous n'avez pas vu le coursier qui a livré le paquet. » Déclara Emily. Spencer secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Elle m'a apporté le colis dans le séjour, et je l'ai déposé sur la table basse. Il était accompagné d'une carte qui me félicitait du succès de mon livre. Je ne me suis pas méfié car j'avais déjà reçu des tas cadeaux de gens qui me félicitaient… »

« Cela ne vous a pas inquiété que la carte ne soit pas signée. » interrogea Emily.

« Non, ce n'était pas la première fois que je recevais des cadeaux de la part de personne anonyme… Donc non je ne me suis pas inquiété. Je suis parti chercher un cutter pour ouvrir le carton, c'est là que j'ai entendu Kathleen criée. Je me suis précipité dans le séjour, j'ai vu qu'elle avait reçu une sorte de liquide qui était en train de lui bruler la figure. J'étais sur le choc. C'est Eloïse qui appelé les secours. » Expliqua Spencer en se grattant nerveusement la paume de sa main gauche.

« Où se trouve la carte ? » Demanda Morgan.

« La police l'a emporté en même temps que la boite. » Répondit-il.

« Nous devons également parler à Eloïse. » Dit Morgan.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait vous dire de plus. Elle a déjà fait une description détaillée du coursier à la police. » Rétorqua Spencer.

« Peut-être que de nouveau détail lui est revenue en mémoire. » Expliqua JJ.

« Ok. » Spencer prit les devant en quittant le bureau. « Eloïse. » Appela-t-il. Elle apparut rapidement. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Les agents ici présent souhaiterait te poser quelques questions. » Lui dit Spencer en se dirigeant vers le placard du couloir. Il ouvrit et prit un manteau qu'il enfila. Morgan l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Où vous allez ? » Lui demanda Morgan.

« Derek, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu me vouvoies. C'est ridicule.» Lui dit Spencer.

« Je croyais que vous souhaitiez faire comme si vous nous connaissiez pas. » Rétorqua l'agent.

« Uniquement devant Martin. »

« Très bien. Où tu vas ? »

« À l'hôpital, il faut que j'aille voir Kathleen. »

« C'est beaucoup trop… »

« Je m'en fiche. Personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'y aller. » Dit-il en interrompant Morgan.

« Alors je t'accompagne. » Répliqua Morgan. « Laisse-moi prévenir le reste de l'équipe. » Spencer resta planté là, en regardant Morgan retourner dans le séjour. Il se souvenait à quel point il pouvait se montrer gentil avec lui. Il secoua la tête en essayant de se convaincre que Morgan ne faisait que son travail.

Il réapparut avec Emily.

« Nous avons ordre de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. » Dit Morgan avec un petit sourire.

« Vous ne prévenez pas Martin ? » Lui fit remarquer Emily.

« Non, il essayerait de m'en dissuader. » Expliqua Spencer en ouvrant la porte. Il s'arrêta et dit à Emily. « Je préfère que l'on se tutoie. »

* * *

A son arrivé à l'hôpital, Spencer se précipita au bureau des admissions, et demanda à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir. « Pourrais-je voir Kathleen Green ? »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Non, mais…. »

« C'est uniquement la famille qui est autorisée à la voir. »

« Ecoutez, elle n'a pas de famille. » S'énerva Spencer. Derek l'attrapa par les épaules, et le tira vers lui. « Laisse-moi faire ! » dit-il. Derek et Emily s'approchèrent de la jeune femme en lui montrant leurs badges. « FBI, nous voulons la voir. » Expliqua Morgan. la jeune femme fit une recherche sur son ordinateur durant quelques secondes avant de répondre : « elle est dans le service des grand brûlé au sixième étage, chambre 20. »

« Merci, mademoiselle. » dit Morgan en affichant un petit sourire séducteur. Spencer leva les yeux au ciel en partant en direction des ascenseurs.

Emily jeta un œil inquiet à Derek, il répétait exactement les mêmes erreurs qu'à Boston. Il laissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour se gamin le dominer. C'était évident que Derek fonçait droit dans le mur.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils étaient tous restés silencieux, et l'atmosphère était très étrange. Lorsque les portes ouvrirent Emily était plus que ravie de pouvoir sortir. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être de trop. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas arrêté de se lancer des regards.

La chambre 20 n'était pas très loin de l'ascenseur. Spencer s'y rendit sans plus attendre. Depuis le couloir Derek et Emily pouvaient voir que la jeune femme avait le visage et les mains recouverte d'un linge qui avait été trempé dans une espèce de liquide jaunâtre. Spencer regardait la jeune femme endormie sans oser s'approcher.

Une infirmière s'approcha des deux agents en leurs disant : « Elle est sous morphine, ça atténue un peu ses souffrances. » Elle entra dans la chambre, et commença à vérifier les constantes de Kathleen.

Emily fixa Morgan qui observait Spencer. « Tu devrais te montrer plus discret. » Lui conseilla la jeune femme.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu souviens qu'il est en couple. » Lui rappela Emily. Derek jeta un regard à Emily.

« Comment peut-il sortir avec cet homme, il est assez vieux pour être son père. »

« Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, et puis l'amour n'a pas d'âge. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais durant l'affaire à Boston. » lui reprocha Derek. Emily allait répliquer lorsque Spencer ressortit bouleversé de la chambre. En voyant ses yeux rougis de larmes Derek ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux en respirant à fond son odeur.

« Ce n'est pas juste ce qui lui arrive, j'aurai dû être à sa place. » Sanglota Spencer.

« Non, ne dit pas ça. Tu n'y es pour rien.» Lui dit Derek au creux de l'oreille. Le jeune homme s'écarta de Morgan en essuyant ses larmes. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son jeans. Il le regarda et son expression se durci en une fraction de seconde. « J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Derek et Emily trouvèrent l'attitude du jeune homme plus que bizarre.

« Il nous cache quelque chose. » Affirma Emily.

« Je le pense aussi. »

Derek décida de le suivre. Il vit le jeune homme se réfugier dans la cage d'escalier. Derek entrouvrir la porte. Il parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone. Il avait l'air effrayé. Derek se colla à la porte pour écouter.

_«…je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce paquet contenant de l'acide…à cause de toi mon amie est à l'hôpital…elle est gravement défigurée. Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier…où veux-tu que je trouve une telle somme d'argent ?…ce soir, tu es fou ? en plus je suis talonné par deux agents du FBI, je pourrais jamais m'éclipser sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte…J'en ai marre de ton chantage. Fais chier…Pourquoi tu ne disparais pas de ma vie ? »_

Spencer raccrocha le téléphone et ouvrit la porte. Il fut surprit de voir Derek derrière la porte. « Tu faisais quoi là ? »

« Je te cherchais. A qui tu parlais au téléphone ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Personne, ce n'était qu'une erreur ! » Mentit Spencer.

« Arrête, je ne te crois pas. Quelqu'un de fais du chantage ?»

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant. » S'énerva le jeune homme.

« Non, mais comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide si tu nous caches des choses ? »

« Je ne cache absolument rien. » Rétorqua Spencer sur la défensif.

«Si tu n'as rien à cacher, alors dis-moi qui te fais du chantage ? »

« Derek, laisse-moi tranquille. » S'énerva Spencer en partant.


	8. Faire face à son passé

**eith : j'ai bien l'intention de continuer cette fic. Je te remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire. **

**Destin croisé.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**Faire face à son passé.**

Derek retourna dans le service des grands brûlés. Au loin, il vit Emily debout devant la chambre de Kathleen Green. Il parcouru rapidement le couloir désert pour la rejoindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre en espérant voir Spencer mais le jeune homme n'y était pas.

« Où est Spencer ? » Interrogea Emily.

« Je croyais qu'il était avec toi. » Répondit-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Bon sang ! Il a dû foutre le camp. » Répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Peut-être qu'il entré chez lui !» Supposa Emily sans grande conviction.

« J'en doute. Viens ! Peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore filé. » Dit Derek.

A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Emily repéra Spencer qui montait dans un taxi. Elle tira Derek par la manche de son manteau en lui montrant du doigt le jeune homme.

« Nous devons le suivre ! » S'exclama Derek en voyant le taxi répartir. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à leur véhicule.

Emily prit rapidement le volant du SUV noire, Derek grimpa à côté d'elle. Ils partirent immédiatement.

Après une heure de route le taxi s'arrêta devant un entrepôt désaffecté. Emily s'arrêta un plus loin en éteignant ses feux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le taxi repartit en laissant Spencer seul devant la vieille bâtisse. Le jeune homme entra. Les deux agents descendirent de leur véhicule et s'approchèrent de l'entrepôt sans faire de bruit.

Derek entra le premier suivit d'Emily. L'entrepôt vide et sombre sentait la poussière et la moisissure. Les agents remarquèrent la lumière qui sortait par les interstices de la porte du fond. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Derek se plaça devant-elle et Emily s'appuya contre le mur. Derek tourna la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir Derek défonça la porte d'un coup pied. Spencer était debout au milieu de la pièce avec un couteau ensanglanté dans la main.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait ! » S'empressa-t-il de déclarer en lâchant le couteau. » Derek baissa les yeux au sol et vit un cadavre. Il s'approcha et reconnu le mort. C'était Karl James.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna Emily.

« en ouvrant la porte, j'ai vu le coteau plein de sang. Je l'ai bêtement ramassé. C'est après que j'ai vu le corps de Karl. » Tenta d'expliqua Spencer.

« C'est lui qui t'a appelé à l'hôpital ? » Demanda Derek.

« Oui. » Confirma Spencer. « Il m'a demandé de le retrouver ici. »

« Tu te rends compte que c'était complètement stupide de rencontrer Karl. » Lui reprocha Derek.

« Je sais mais il me laissait pas vraiment le choix. » Se justifia le jeune homme.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Il te menaçait de révéler ton passé au grand jour.» Dit Emily.

Spencer Hocha la tête pour confirmer la version d'Emily.

« A quel moment a-t-il été libérer de prison? » Questionna Derek.

« Il y a deux mois. Il a bénéficié d'une remise de peine pour bonne conduite. » Expliqua Spencer.

« Il t'a retrouvé à cause du tapage médiatique autour de la sortie de ton bouquin. » Dit Emily.

« Oui. Au début, il voulait que je lui donne de l'argent pour qu'il puisse redémarrer une nouvelle vie mais j'ai refusé de l'aider. Il a su que je n'étais pas complètement honnête sur mon passé. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à me faire du chantage. Il voulait que je lui donne 100000 dollars pour son silence mais j'ai seulement pu réunir 40000 dollars.»

« Tu voulais le convaincre de prendre l'argent et de te laisser tranquille. » Supposa Derek. Spencer acquiesça de la tête.

Derek s'accroupit à côté du cadavre. Il observa le corps quelques secondes. « Le cadavre est gelé. Impossible de déterminé à quand remonte la mort avec ce froid. »

« Je te rappel qui m'a appelé lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital. » Lui rappela Spencer.

« C'est vrai. Donc la mort remonte à moins d'une heure. Il a reçu une dizaine de coup de couteau à la poitrine.» Continua Derek.

Emily jeta un regard rapide autour d'elle. « C'est une mort plutôt violente mais la pièce n'a aucune trace de sang. Il n'a pas été tué ici. L'assassin a dû transporter le corps jusqu'ici. » Expliqua la jeune femme.

Emily remarqua le filet de sang séché qui sortait de la bouche de Karl et parcourait sa joue droite. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Derek et posa une main sur le menton de Karl et tira vers le bas pour lui ouvrir la bouche. Elle fit la grimace en découvrant que Karl avait eu la langue coupé.

« Ce lui qui a fait ça lui en voulait vraiment. »

« Attend Emily! Je crois qu'il y a quelques chose au fond de sa bouche.» S'exclama Derek. Il jeta un œil et enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche du cadavre puis en sortit un morceau de papier plié en plusieurs fois. Il le déplia.

« Spencer Reid c'est bientôt ton tour. » Lit-il. Tous les trois avaient reconnu l'écriture de l'auteur des lettres. Spencer sentit son sang se glacer en réalisant qu'il s'était trompé. Karl lui faisait effectivement du chantage mais il n'était pas à l'origine de toutes ces lettres de menace, et il n'était pas non plus responsable de l'attaque de son amie Kathleen. Il réfléchit pendant un instant et finit par dire : « Ça signifie qu'une chose ! » Déclara-t-il aux agents qui se tournèrent vers lui. « C'est quelqu'un de mon passé. »

« Je le pense aussi. » Dit Derek. « On va devoir appeler la police. Nous serons obligés d'enquêté, et je ne peux pas te garantir que Martin ne saura pas mis au courant de ton passé. »

« Je comprends. » Dit Spencer. Derek sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jeans et quitta la pièce. Emily se retrouva seule pour la première fois avec Spencer. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi faire tous ce mystère autour de son passé. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Pourquoi caché ton passé à ton entourage? »

Spencer la fixa avant de répondre : « C'est parce que j'en ai honte. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu étais un gamin perdu manipulé par un homme sans scrupule. »

« Peut-être mais ça change rien. Je vis dans un monde où le moindre faux pas peut couter cher. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Lui demanda Emily.

« Martin fait partie d'une des familles les plus importante de New-York. Pendant longtemps, ses enfants l'ont rejeté à cause de son homosexualité...et cette situation l'a beaucoup affecté mais il y a deux ans ses enfants ont repris contact avec lui. Ils commencent à peine à l'accepter. Martin est si heureux et je n'ai pas envie d'être à l'origine d'un nouveau scandale qui pourrait l'éloigner d'eux. »

« Les enfants de Martin ne t'apprécies pas beaucoup ! » Dit Emily.

« Ils me haïssent.» rectifia Spencer. « Ils pensent que je m'intéresse à l'argent de leur père. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de faire profil bas.»

« Tu tiens beaucoup à cet homme ! » Constata Emily. Spencer sourit.

« Il est apparu à un moment de ma vie où je me sentais tellement seul. » Expliqua Spencer. Derek pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce. « Hotch a prévenu la police. Ils arrivent. »

Spencer frotta ses mains en soufflant sur ses doigts gelés.

« Tu as froid. » Lui demanda Derek.

« Oui, mais ça va aller. » Répondit le jeune homme. Derek s'approcha et lui prit les mains et commença doucement à les réchauffer dans les siennes. « Tu es gelé. Je te donne mes gants. » Dit-il en fixant les yeux noisette du jeune homme.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répliqua Spencer un peu gêné par cette proximité mais il n'enleva pas pour autant ses mains. Emily les regardait d'un œil ébahit. « On se dirige droit vers une catastrophe. » Pensa-t-elle. « J'ai une idée, allons-nous réfugier dans la voiture. » Conseilla-t-elle.

« Excellente idée ! » s'exclama Derek en voyant le regard étrange que lui lançait Emily. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie.

« D'après toi qui peut en vouloir à Karl ? » Demanda Emily.

« Je ne vois qu'un ancien client. » Répondit Spencer.

« Effectivement c'est peut-être un ancien client en colère. Souvenez-vous que Karl en avait livré certain à la police pour bénéficier une remise de peine. » Dit Derek.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais pourquoi s'en prendre aussi à moi? » Dit le jeune homme.

« C'est ce que nous devrons découvrir ! » S'exclama Derek.

La police avait entièrement quadrillé le secteur. Le tueur avait été extrêmes méticuleux. Il n'avait pas laissé le moindre indice. Au bout d'une heure le coroner avait emporté le corps à la morgue et Spencer fut conduis au poste de police.

Hotch avait décidé de l'isoler dans une salle à l'écart. Derek l'observait de loin. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les doigts nerveusement en faisant les cent pas.

« J'aimerais continuer à l'interroger. » Déclara Derek.

« Non, je vais le faire. » Dit Hotch. « Appel Garcia et demande lui d'enquêter sur tous ceux que Karl a envoyé en prison. » Ordonna-t-il en entrant dans la salle. Derek ne sautait pas de joie mais il décida de se plier aux ordres de son supérieur. Il prit son portable.

« Salut Beauté ! Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un services.» Dit-il.

« Tu sais très bien que je suis prête à tout pour le plus sexy des agents. » Répondit-elle. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire coquin.

« Ok. Essayes de me trouver les noms et les photos des hommes qui se sont retrouvés en prison à cause de Karl. »

« Oh chérie ! Comment peux-tu douter de mes super pouvoirs. » Dit Garcia. « C'est bon, je t'envoie la liste et les photos. »

« Merci. »

« De rien mon sucre. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Derek regarda la liste que Garcia lui avait envoyée sur son Smartphone. Il y avait une vingtaine de nom. Plus de la moitié était encore en prison, deux étaient mort, et le reste avaient été libérer. « Se serait facile de les retrouves, ils étaient tous fichés comme délinquant sexuel. » Pensa-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux de son téléphone au moment où Martin sortait de l'ascenseur avec Emily. Derek n'était pas très heureux de le voir. Emily le conduisit directement à la salle où se trouvait Spencer. Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami lorsque celui-ci franchit la porte. Derek continuait à observer le couple. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. C'était un mélange de jalousie et de colère. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cela mais c'était plus fort que lui.


	9. Culpabilité

**Destin croisé **

**Chapitre 9.**

**Culpabilité.**

Spencer serra Martin très fort. Il en avait besoin après la soirée éprouvante qu'il venait de vivre. Hotch s'éclipsa de la petite salle pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Il savait que Spencer avait des choses importantes à avouer à son compagnon.

Spencer enleva son manteau et s'assit, Martin fit de même. Le jeune homme ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait tellement peur que Martin ne comprenne pas, qu'il le juge ou pire l'abandonne. Martin est au courant pour la maladie de sa mère mais Spencer avait évité de parler de Boston, de Karl, de son agression, de sa libération et du chantage qu'il était victime.

« Parle-moi. » Dit Martin en serrant la main de Reid. « Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais.»

Spencer se sentit en confiance et commença à raconter son passé dont il avait tellement honte. Martin l'écouta sans l'interrompre lorsqu'il eut finit il pensait voir son compagnon se mettre en colère mais il fit tout le contraire. Il sera Spencer dans ses bras en lui disant des mots réconfortants. Spencer était si soulagé de la réaction de Martin. Il le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, Spencer se sentit bien mais en levant les yeux il aperçut Morgan à travers la vitre qui les observait. Il vit du chagrin dans son regard.

« Est-ce que Derek souffrait de me voir avec un autre ? Se demanda-t-il. Il secoua la tête. il trouvait que c'était absurde de penser une chose pareille. Il ferma les yeux et enfouie son visage dans le cou de Martin.

« Je t'aime Spencer. » Dit doucement Martin. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer plus fort son petit-ami.

Subitement Martin se mit à tousser et Spencer le lâcha. Martin semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Spencer se mit à caresser d'une main le dos de son compagnon pour le soulager. Les toux devenaient de plus en plus violente. Spencer commença à s'inquiéter.

« Tu as pris ton traitement ce soir ? » Interrogea Spencer. Martin se contenta de poser une main sur la joue du jeune homme et de lui faire un sourire fatigué.

« Ces dernières semaines je n'ai pas beaucoup fait attention à toi. » Dit Spencer d'une voix remplit de culpabilité.

« Ce n'est rien. » Réussit à dire Martin avant que son frêle corps soit de nouveau secoué par une rafle de toux.

« Attends, je vais te chercher un peu d'eau ! » Lui proposa Spencer. Martin attrapa la main de Spencer avant qu'il ne se lève.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça va passer. » Hoqueta-t-il.

« Je vois bien que ça ne vas pas. Tu as perdu poids, tu es affaibli. » Commenta Spencer.

« Ça suffit. » Dit-il. Brusquement Spencer comprit.

« Ton traitement ne fait plus d'effet.» Devina Spencer « Tu es en train de t'affaiblir? »

Martin resta silencieux. « Réponds. » Gronda Spencer.

« C'est vrai. Mon corps ne répond plus au traitement. » Avoua Martin.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Spencer. Il dévisagea Martin avec incompréhension. « Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit? » Demanda Spencer.

« Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer. Tu avais déjà d'autre souci en tête. »

« Martin, je suis le pire des petits-amis. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir que ton état se dégradait. » Se lamenta Spencer.

« Je vais bien. » Dit Martin.

« Tu plaisantes. Je te rappelle que tu es séropositif. Si le traitement ne fonctionne plus sur toi tu risques de mourir d'un simple rhume. » S'indigna Spencer en voyant la désinvolture de son compagnon face à la gravité de la situation.

« Mon médecin a augmenté la dose de mon traitement. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. » Dit Spencer.

« Si ça ne marche pas, il va changer mon traitement. » Expliqua Martin mais Spencer n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Dès le début de leur relation, Martin lui avait avoué sa séropositivité malgré cela Spencer avait choisi de rester à ses côtés. en voyant approcher Hotch le couple arrêta leur discussion.

Hotch entra dans la salle avec Derek qui essayait de dissimuler son désarroi. « Nous avons une liste des anciens clients de Karl James qui sont allés en prison.» Dit-il en donnant le document à Spencer. Le jeune homme lit les noms un par un. Soudainement il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dernier nom sur la liste.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Spencer ? » Demanda Derek. intrigué par la tête que le jeune homme faisait.

« Fréderic Lasalle a fait de la prison ? » Dit-il.

« Oui, Karl James l'a dénoncé au flic. » Confirma Derek. Spencer est devenu blanc comme un linge. « Oh mon dieu ! » Dit-il. Il se souvenait de ce malheureux. Il n'avait été qu'une victime. Spencer semblait hésiter à en dire plus.

« Quoi ? Tu te rappelles d'un détail à propos de lui ?» S'impatienta Derek. le jeune se racla la gorge et décida de parler.

« Cela s'est produit à l'époque où je vivais encore avec Karl… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit ? » Questionna Derek. Spencer baissa les yeux de honte.

« Karl m'avait dit que ce Frédéric Lasalle était un ami d'enfance. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis 15 ans. Il l'a reconnu grâce à sa photo dans un magazine. Il était devenu un homme important dans les affaires alors Karl a réfléchit à un moyen de lui soutirer max d'argent…. »

Spencer s'arrêta un instant. Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient penser de lui. Ce qu'il avait fait ce soir-là était inqualifiable à ses yeux et le pire c'est que Martin allait tout entendre mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer.

« Un soir Karl l'invita à la maison. il le fit boire tout au long de la soirée. A la fin il était complètement ivre et inconscient. Ensuite Karl fouilla dans ses poches et il lui prit son portefeuille, sa montre… ensuite il le traina jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit puis il le déshabilla. Il m'ordonna de me déshabiller et de m'allonger sur son ami et pendant tout ce temps il prenait des photos. Je savais que c'était pour faire chanter cet homme. » Gémit Spencer au bord des larmes.

Hotch sortit son portable et appela Garcia pour une recherche en profondeur sur ce Fréderic Lasalle. Le jeune technicienne découvrir qu'il avait marié et avait deux enfants.

Après sa condamnation à trois de prison pour abus sexuel sur mineur sa femme a demander le divorce. Elle obtenu la garde de leurs deux enfants. Son séjour en prison fut un enfer car il fit l'objet de plusieurs agressions sexuelles. Il y a un an, il fut libéré pour bonne conduite. Il fut aussi fiché comme délinquant sexuel mais il y a quelques semaines il a complètement disparu. C'est son contrôleur judicaire qui a signalé son absence.

« Ce type n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. » Dit Garcia. Spencer se leva de sa chaise avec fureur.

« J'ai détruit la vie de cet homme. »

« Non, c'est faux. A l'époque tu n'étais qu'un enfant manipulé par Karl James. » Lui dit Derek.

« C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. » Ajouta Martin.

« Pourquoi, je n'ai pas été appelé à témoigner lors de son procès. J'aurais dit la vérité. Fréderic Lasalle ne m'a jamais touché. »

« Il n'avait pas besoin de ton témoignage, les photos ont scellé son sort. » Expliqua Hotch. Spencer se sentit encore plus mal. Il sortit en catastrophe de la pièce. Il avait besoin de respirer. Il se réfugia sur le toit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek le rejoignit. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient seul.

« Tu dois mourir de froid. » Dit Derek en lui donnant son manteau à Spencer.

« Je n'ai pas si froid que ça. » Rétorqua le jeune homme. Derek le lui posa sur les épaules.

« Tu es si gentil avec moi. » Dit Spencer. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est parce que tu comptes pour moi. » Avoua Derek. Spencer scruta le visage de Derek comme s'il cherchait à savoir si c'était la vérité. Derek saisit l'occasion pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Spencer se laissa faire sans protestation.

« Fréderic Lasalle a toute les raisons de me haïr. Il a raison de vouloir se venger. » Marmonna Spencer.

« Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour lui mais ce n'est pas de faute. » Lui Dit Derek en resserrant ses bras autour du jeune homme.

« Vas dire ça à Fréderic Lasalle. C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est transformé en tueur.» Continua à marmonner Spencer.

« Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer. De toute façon Frédéric Lasalle a choisi de tuer, c'était son choix.»

« Tu te trompes. C'est aussi une victime. »

« Toi aussi tu étais une victime. »

« Non, je savais que c'était mal mais je m'en fichais à l'époque. Seule ma dose d'héroïne comptait. » Expliqua Spencer en mettant fin à ce moment. Il avait déjà franchi une ligne dangereuse avec Derek. S'il continuait sur ce chemin il allait commettre une faute irréversible qui risquerait de faire souffrir Derek et Martin. « Je vais l'intérieur. » Dit-il en rendant le manteau à Derek.

Le jeune homme entra et se dirigea vers la petite salle où était Martin. Il se précipita à l'intérieur en voyant son compagnon étendu par terre inconscient. Hotch était agenouillé près de Martin et JJ était en train d'appeler les secours.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » S'écria Spencer.

« Il s'est senti mal puis il s'est écroulé au sol. » Répondit Hotch.


	10. Faiblesse

**Destin croisé.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**Faiblesse.**

Depuis le couloir Derek ne cessait d'observer Spencer assis dans la chambre près du lit de Martin encore inconscient. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu Spencer dire aux ambulanciers que Martin était séropositif. Il lui était difficile d'y croire mais pourtant cela expliquait l'apparence maladive de Martin. Derek pensa que Spencer devait sacrément aimer Martin pour accepter de vivre avec lui dans ces conditions. Soudainement Derek se sentit ridicule en repensant à ce qui s'était passé sur le toit. N'écoutant que ses pulsion Derek n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser. À présent il se demandait si Spencer ne s'était pas laissé faire par pitié. Puis une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que Spencer était aussi porteur du virus ? Si c'était le cas est-ce que ses sentiments pour lui pourraient changer ?

Spencer leva les yeux vers Derek et vit le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il trouvait cela presque dérangeant. Il savait pourquoi Derek le dévisageait. Il se leva de son fauteuil et rejoignit Derek dans le couloir en prenant soins de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir conduit à l'hôpital. » Dit Spencer.

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose et de tout façon j'ai reçu l'ordre de garder un œil sur toi. » Dit Derek en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Merci quand même. » Dit Spencer en se triturant nerveusement les doigts. Derek savait que cela traduisait de la nervosité.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Derek.

Spencer soupira. « Tu m'as surement entendu dire aux ambulanciers que Martin était porteur du VIH. »

« Alors j'avais bien compris. » Marmonna Derek. Ses doutes étaient bien réels.

« Le médecin pense que Martin ne réagit plus très bien à son traitement. » Dit Spencer en fixant Derek d'un air maussade. « J'ai très peur Derek. » Avoua-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu…es… » Balbutia Derek avec difficulté.

« Non, je ne suis pas séropositif si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Répondit Spencer. « Martin est séropositif depuis plus de dix ans. » Dit Spencer en faisant quelques pas dans le couloir. « Il me l'a avoué dès le début de notre relation… »Expliqua-t-il avec un regard lointain. «…et nous avons toujours fait attention. »

« Tu dois l'aimer pour accepter de faire un tel sacrifice. » Dit Derek.

« Je ne le ressens pas comme un sacrifice. » Dit Spencer en dévisageant Derek. « Si tu connaissais bien Martin, tu n'aurais jamais dit une telle chose. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça c'est juste que…» Dit Derek.

« Ne t'excuses pas. » Dit Spencer en l'interrompant. «Il vaut mieux arrêter de parler de ça. » Ajouta-t-il. Spencer regarda la porte et dit : « Je dois retourner auprès de Martin. » Derek acquiesça de la tête sans rien dire de plus. Spencer entra de nouveau dans la chambre et Derek s'éloigna. Il en profita pour sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste pour appeler Hotch.

* * *

Spencer s'assit sur le fauteuil en observant Martin qui dormait. Il était conscient de tout ce qu'il devait à Martin. Il avait cru en lui et l'avait soutenu pour la sortie de son livre mais le plus important c'était que Spencer adorait sa petite vie rangée au côté de Martin. Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant mais maintenant il y avait Derek. Il avait réapparu dans sa vie.

En le revoyant Spencer sut immédiatement qu'il aimait encore. Il ferma les yeux en repensant au baisé qu'ils avaient échangé sur le toit. Il en avait encore la chair de poule. Il ressentait encore son touché, ses lèvres contre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Se dit-il. « Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête. »

Il avait d'autres problèmes plus urgents. Un homme était déterminé à lui faire du mal. Il se rapprocha du lit de Martin et lui prit la main.

« Tout est de ma faute. » Marmonna-t-il avec tendresse.

Il déposa un baisé sur son front avant de s'allonger près de lui. Spencer calla sa tête contre son épaule.

« Spencer. » Appela doucement Martin en jetant un œil à la chambre. Le jeune homme souleva sa tête et constata que Martin était réveillé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Martin d'une voix faible et confuse.

« Tu es à l'hôpital parce que tu as eu un malaise au commissariat mais tout va bien à présent.»

Martin passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Spencer en le contemplant.

« Tu n' as jamais su mentir. » Déclara Martin avec un petit sourire. « Si mon corps ne supporte plus aucun traitement alors je risque de mourir. »

« Ne dis pas une chose pareille. » Le réprimanda Spencer.

« Nous savions que cela risquait d'arriver tôt ou tard. » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « J'en ai vu des gens mourir de cette saloperie. » Gémit-il. « Franchement je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec un vieux chnoque sidaïque comme moi. » Dit-il en souriant puis une violente toux s'empara de lui. Son corps tremblait sous la violence du choc. Spencer se serra encore plus contre Martin en lui tenant fermement l'épaule.

«Tu veux que j'aille chercher une infirmière ? » Demanda-t-il.

« No…non…ç…a…va.» Dit-il entre deux toux. Spencer lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Tu en es sûr. » Insista-t-il. Son compagnon eut un autre épisode de toux violente.

« Oui. » Répondit-t-il. «Tu devrais rentrer te reposer car tu as l'air aussi malade que moi. »

« J'irai nulle part. » Dit le jeune homme.

* * *

Derek regarda sa montre et s'étonna de constater qu'il était déjà six heures du matin. Entre la découverte du corps de Karl et le malaise de Martin, Derek avait passé la nuit entière sans dormir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une tonne sur les épaules. La fatigue le gagnait alors pour rester éveiller il décida d'aller se chercher un café. Il trouva un distributeur dans la salle d'attente vide et il opta pour un café noir sans sucre. C'est qu'il lui fallait pour tenir.

Il retourna aussitôt devant la chambre de Martin. Il remarqua que la porte de la chambre n'était pas complètement fermée. Derek n'était pas le genre à espionner mais une force incontrôlable l'obligea à s'approcher de la porte avec discrétion puis il jeta un œil. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur de nouveau. Spencer était allongé au côté de Martin. Le couple discutait naturellement. Ils semblaient si proches. Pour la première fois, Derek se dit que Spencer n'était pas pour lui. Il décida de ne plus se laisser distraire par les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui puis il s'éloigna de la porte rapidement.

« Oublie-le. Oublie-le. » Se répétait-il avec force et détermination. Au même moment un infirmier en blouse bleu le bouscula dans le couloir. L'homme barbu et avec les cheveux grisonnant plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel baissa la tête et baragouina de vague mot qui ressemblait à des excuses.

Derek le fixa intensément en se demandant où l'avait-il déjà vu. Il regardait aussi sa démarche. Son dos était vouté comme s'il voulait dissimuler quelque chose. L'infirmier étrange traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'issue de secours. Derek ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui criait de se méfier. Il décida de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte de l'issue de secours. L'homme était en train de descendre rapidement les escaliers.

Derek partit à sa poursuite. L'homme sortit à une autre porte quatre étages plus bas. Derek pressa le pas pour ne pas le perdre de vu. En ouvrant la porte il découvrit un nouveau couloir désert. Visiblement il était dans un autre service de l'hôpital puis il constata que l'homme n'était plus là. Derek avança et regarda autour de lui. Il ouvrit au hasard une porte. Il y avait uniquement une femme inconsciente sous respirateur. Derek se sentit stupide. Il se demandait comment il avait pu abandonner son poste pour suivre un simple infirmier. Il referma la porte et au même moment il sentit une piqûre à la base de la nuque. Il se retourna rapidement et il vit l'infirmier qui lui souriait. Derek voulut faire un pas mais il ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. Il finit par s'écrouler au sol. C'était étrange. Affalé sur le sol, il essayait de bouger mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il comprit avec effroi qu'il était paralysé. L'infirmier s'accroupi près de lui et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et trouva son badge. Il le regarda quelque seconde.

« Bonjour agent Morgan. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Derek réalisa que l'infirmier étrange était Frédéric Lasalle. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement.

Frédéric souleva Derek et le traina dans une chambre vide.

« Je vous remercie de me faciliter la tâches. » Dit-il à Morgan. Il plaça l'agent sur une chaise roulante appartenant à l'hôpital.

« J'avais prévu d'attirer dans cette chambre cette petite pute de Spencer Reid mais j'ai constaté que vous ne le lâchiez pas d'une semelle. » Il enleva la veste de Derek et le balança au sol. « J'ai dû changer mon plan. » Ricana-t-il en enleva le pull que portait Derek. « Ce petit merdeux est constamment entouré de gens… » Il se dirigea vers le lit et Derek remarqua le sac de sport noir. Frédéric l'ouvrit et prit une blouse d'hôpital. Il retourna près de Derek.

« …alors j'ai réfléchi puis j'ai réalisé que ce serait grâce à toi que je réussirai à mettre la main sur mon cher Spencer. » Derek écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Il préférerait mourir mille fois que de livrer Spencer.

Il essaya de bouger mais son corps entier l'avait abandonné.

« Tu sais comment ?...et bien je vais t'utiliser comme appât et je suis certain que notre petit Spencer accourra sans réfléchir pour te sauver. » Expliqua-t-il. « Il viendra. Il t'aime... c'est certain car depuis mes jumelles j'ai vu le baisé que vous vous êtes échangé sur le toit du commissariat et c'était chaud. »

Il observa le torse nu de Derek quelques secondes. «…et je comprends pourquoi il t'aime. Tu as de très solide argument.» Ajouta-t-il en caressant les pectoraux de Derek.

Il lui enfila la blouse et déposa le sac sur ses genoux puis Frédéric poussa la chaise roulante dans le couloir.

« Nous allons faire un petit tour. » Murmura-t-il près de l'oreille de Derek qui était toujours conscient.


End file.
